Thomas Adventure Story part 1, Penguins Might
by KrspaceT
Summary: Skipper, Ricco, Private and Kowalski team up with Keyblade Jedi Thomas when heartless attack their Zoo. Also has later adventures of various elements Please review and yes, its a new name now
1. Original team up revised

Penguins of Madagascar and Thomas vs. heartless

In an underground bunker in New York City, 3 black and white penguins where pacing around. They are however much more then they seem. They were a special self-trained commando unit of penguins, living in the world of Madagascar.

" Private, where is Ricco?" the leader Skipper questioned a younger penguin.

" I don't know Skipper," the younger one answered.

" Hmm, Kowalski options" Skipper asked a taller penguin.

" One he was transferred to Denmark, second he is dead or three someone from another dimension appeared again." A tall penguin with a British accent replied.

" Ya, I remember that odd invitation the former great horned owl, Maddy got to go to somewhere called hogwarts or something from another dimension and Ricco began acting weird, like that ring tail pain in the butt Julian." Skipper said to the last comment.

" Ricco is with me," Thomas said, suddenly appearing.

" Who are you?" the other three penguins said while acting like karate masters, which they actually where. Then on Thomas's shoulder a penguin with a scar appeared.

" Guy nice" Ricco told the others.

" Stand down, he is a comrade" Skipper said. " Who are you" Skipper questioned. " I am Thomas, master of the keyblade, the force and traveler of the worlds."

" A keyblade, the legendary blade that slays the heartless beasts of legend" Kowalski said.

" However those Heartless beasts are about to attack your Zoo" Thomas said.

" Oh no, I read about them they are supposed to be extremely dangerous". Private said scared and began to cry.

" Ricco" Skipper said as Ricco slapped sense back into private.

" Do you wish to join my battle against them in 1 hour." Thomas asked.

" We will align our might with yours" Skipper said.

" Well, you may want these" Thomas said tossing them 4 blasters of penguin size, with a deco like Ricco. " Ricco allowed me and my friend Rhinox analyze his build and make special blasters from it" Thomas said. " Their ammo is unlimited, but it can't kill beings unless they are evil."

" Okay, men prepare for battle" Skipper said as the other penguins charged for the surface.

A chorus of screeches echoed the closed zoo as a 120,000 strong army of Shadow, Power wild and Dark ball heartless attacked. " Take this you thing for eating Maurice and Mort" the lemur king Julian said as he began smacking a shadow, as the army charged towards the penguins and Thomas. " Attack" Thomas said as he drew out his Keyblade and Lightsabre. They charged at the army, with blasters firing. Rico also spat out several swords that the penguins strapped on their backs. Thomas flung his keyblade through several dark balls as he also used the force to smack several shadows into a sharp lamppost. Skipper and Kowalski where blasting at the shadow third of the army from the otter exhibit while Ricco and Private fired at the power wilds near the Zoo-venire shop. Thomas soon used the force to fling all the Dark balls into each other destroying them while the shadow part of the army was eliminated after 15 minutes of blasting. As the penguins destroyed the last heartless, a shadow sneak suddenly appeared by each one. Private and Kowalski slew the ones near them with their swords while Skipper and Ricco took the ones near them down with some in air screw dives. Thomas had then rounded up all surviving zoo animals back at the penguin exhibit.

" You must thank your king for slaying the heartless beasts," King Julian said.

" But we killed them all" Skipper correctly responded with all other animals and Thomas agreeing.

" Obey your king" Julian said. Thomas and Ricco got a mischievous look as Thomas opened a portal to Madagascar and Ricco bound Julian in bubble rap and pushed him through. The animals cheered.

" We thank you for your help" Skipper said, with all four penguins saluting as Thomas departed back home, another world saved with help from local heroes.

The next day

" Kowalski, hello; Kowalski" Skipper said slapping him. However it wasn't helping. Because he was petrified of his mortal fear, a Mime!


	2. Death star penguins Revised with Meerkat

** Well, since it is my most popular story, second chapter**

" Ah, all is quite, not a worry or problem forcible; it is a bad sign" Skipper began talking to Private.

" Perhaps we just are having a peaceful day" Private reasoned.

" Kowalski, options" Skipper asked Kowalski who had just waddled in.

" We could go to a Hockey Game, I heard the Rangers are playing the Red Wings" Kowalski said actually looking at a hockey ticket from several months ago.

" But it is July, so hockey is on break" Private said.

" Oh, well we might have a answer if Ricco would help" Kowalski said. Suddenly Ricco fell out of the sky.

" Ah, how did that happen?" Private asked as a Meerkat fell down after him. The Meerkat was male with a crescent shaped scar on his head.

" I am Yousarrian, the rover king," the meerkat said. The meerkat seemed to want some ladies

" Sorry, no Meerkats are here" Kowalski said. Then Ben 10 appeared in a Trans warp flash.

" I have been sent here by Thomas, for he is busy fighting off a massive terrorcon attack on the Autobot base on moon one on Cybertron; Skipper we got problems, big time" Ben said.

" By problems you mean, like heartless" Skipper implied.

" No, for the world of Yousarrian was just destroyed by a giant weapon; the death star, and it is coming here" Ben said.

" Panic is not an option men, Kowalski ready transport," Skipper said.

" Well, I don't know about you but I am going to grab me a root beer and watch TV, I mean guard the base from seditious activity." Yousarrian said.

" Actually Rhinox sent us a transport" Ben said as a penguin sized Gunship appeared. " But how will you fit" Kowalski asked.

" Like this" Ben said going Grey Matter.

" Cool" Private said. They then flew off towards the battleship, while Yousarrian stayed to "guard the base" by watching Ladies wrestling.

Break bi bob boo bob bop bopidy bobber

" Music cool" Ricco

They then landed within the northwest airlock of the deathstar. The door was closed for obvious reason.

" Ricco, no knock time, Ben, can you fix that" Skipper said.

" Sure" Ben said going Upgrade to open the door without alarm tripping. The group then snuck past several security cameras with Ben's help before they reached the core. Guarding it was Starscream with several droids.

" Attack without mercy" Skipper ordered as the team charged. Ricco spat out a volley of Gumballs at the droids trapping them as Kowalski sliced them with swords. Private then went for the core.

" Die you worthless piece of space rubbish" Starscream said as he fired at Skipper and Ben. Ben dodged this by turning Ditto and splitting from the impact shot while Skipper nimbly leapt out of the way. Skipper then landed on Starscreams head and did a Scottish dance as Ditto clones grabbed his legs. However Starscream went jet and knocked them off. Ben then went Upchuck and flung a piece of digested laser guns at Starscream, knocking him down onto the ground. Ben charged forward as XLR8 at Starscream before going Cannonbolt at high speed, smashing Starscream at Skipper, who had the fist of Tebigong that Ben had borrowed from Omi. The fist impact smacked Starscream into the core immediately as Private pushed the big red destruction button. The group ran out of the space station in time with Bens help, letting them manage to return to the zoo.

" Cool fireworks" Skipper told his men and Ben watching the death star explode.  
" You know, people are going to notice" Kowalski brought up

" But who would blame us penguins" Skipper said puffing his chest proudly. " We are unknown heroes, destined for the best of heroeing and civilian life"


	3. Penguin notice

Attention readers and lovers of Thomas adventure storys

Send me any and all ideas for new content by message from my page

Who should the penguins meet and fight?

Whom should challenge Thomas in pokemon?

What should bother Garfield next?

Where should Lazlo have his next adventure

When should I add a Jurassic park twist

Ideas for new Thomas adventures ( no Harry potter, Dragon ball Z, chowder or such)

Please send ideas and above all Review my stories

For they will hibernate till they get 5 each


	4. A mew girl and The penguins revised

The third sequel Penguins (what you guys love them so it is briefly coming out of hibernation) guest starring that Kiki girl (also know as Pudding Fong) The monkey mew mew. It also gives an early hint to Thomas Adventure story number six and a story after 10 new keys!! Read and review the longest chapter for a Thomas Adventure story yet, as of June 6, 2009 and still thanks to everyone's tireless support the second most popular story I have. Feel pride for the penguins. Yes I like hockey.

" Hey my compadre" Skipper greeted Thomas as he walked into the penguin lair. The penguins had decided earlier to give Yousarrian his own room and cable under the now deserted Lemur exhibit; good idea as Kowalski had put it.

" Hello, Sarah and James are making me take a vacation, and my house in Greenia is too _alerting to work_ as they put it. Let us just hope Ben can handle anything that might occur" Thomas said bored.

" Well, there is a hockey game; Rangers vs. Avalanche!!" Private noted. Ricco snapped him saying

" August".

" Well, we could go out to eat; I read the Alaskan fish markets are good, Thomas can you warp us" Kowalski said.

" Next stop Anchorage" Thomas said warping them off right before noticing the keyhole in the talking fish thing and sealing it. However in another world, an anomaly was about to form. (An anomaly is a hole that rips the fabric of time and space. Thomas has experienced them last time he was with Nick Cutter and uses synthesis tech to trap certain villains away)

A group of half animal girls were fighting off a large demonic boar spawn. It was charging towards a pink cat girl when from behind a green dolphin girl blasted it with water. Then a yellow monkey girl, smaller than the others charged at it. Faster then normal a tusk gored her knocking her out. Then the boars eyed flashed and an anomaly opened up and sucked her away.

" Kiki" the other girls screamed at they killed the boar angrily. The boar then exploded releasing some kind of Jellyfish.

As the penguins and Thomas returned home they were laughing heartily.

" And I say you can see Russia from Sarah Palin's house" Thomas joked with the penguins.

" Well who would of Nome" Skipper joked backed.

" I still can't believe how good that salmon was, what about you Ricco" Kowalski said and Ricco nodded in agreement. Then suddenly Ricco's eyes glowed and he spun around three times while hiccupping before going into a robot dance and finally going

" Monkey butt plus Monkey Butt equals Monkey"

. " Oh great, another off world visitor, again" Private said.

" Private, be ready for the fire breathing Thorn, the evil virus Xana or a giant robot" Skipper said confidently. Then Kiki fell into the lair, well on top of Skipper anyway unconscious.

" Well, I will be a monkeys uncle" Thomas said half laughing to his on the spot pun. " A mew, and not the pokemon. They come from a legendary world that was sealed off in its keyhole by one of my old friends who hailed from Hogwarts, Colton. He sealed that world, as well as Hogwarts, Magixs, Marzipan, Stormalong and Goats junk yard," Thomas explained to the penguins. Colton had been a keyblade wielder at the same time he was with Terra, Aqua and Ven, but he had dissapeared a long time ago. Later he met him again in an alternate dimmension, whitch in the same dimension he had met this very Mew, as he did the penguins but he never liked to mention it in case of confusion or just people calling him insane.

" So how do we wake her?" Skipper asked. As he said that Ricco got a giant stick to poke her with.

" Ricco, it might end badly to wake up a girl like that, I have only got scars from two things; and that was from an very angry group of Velociraptors and when I met Sarah and she thought I was a burglar and whacked me with a pointed piece of wood" Thomas noted. Ricco sighted sadly and threw the stick to the side, but Thomas actually managed to catch it. But instead of whacking her with it Thomas took the stick and placed a block of Chocolate on it. The smell awoke the little child.

" Chocolate" She screamed happily before saying, " Where am I"?

" Welcome to the City Zoo" Skipper said. When she looked confused and somewhat intrigued by talking penguins, Thomas pushed out more information to her

" Actually you are far from your world deep in the Nick galaxy." Thomas told her.

" Names Kiki" She said.

" Thomas" he replied.

" Hello, my name is Skipper, and this is my elite team; Kowalski strategist and brains, Ricco explosives and culinary arts and private, comic relief and odd skills" He introduced himself and his team as.

" How do I go home?" Kiki asked. " Well, your world is surrounded by barriers that keep me from warping in them, or dark warping for that matter. You fell through an anomaly, witch appear at random intervals and are nearly impossible to track where they go. So for now, you can just sit back and enjoy the big apple"

" I miss my friends, Zoey, Bridgett, all of them." Kiki sadly said.

" Trust me I know what it is like to have your friends disappear, but never give up and one day my friend Rhinox can figure out how to bypass the world barriers and place you back in your world" Thomas noted to her placing his hand on her shoulder understandingly. Then they heard a massive explosion outside.

" Kiki, looks like you got yourself some work" Thomas said as he, Kiki and the penguins ran outside. Outside stood General Grievous.

" Thomas, a most unorthodox jedi. I will enjoy adding your lightsabre to my collection, and the massive reward my master will give me," he said before coughing. A Trick master heartless and creeper nobodies also accompanied him and were harassing the nearby habitats.

" Skipper, take those guys out, Kiki you too." Thomas said.

" Your move cyborg" Thomas said. Grievous then lunged forward with his fourhanded lightsabre combo witch was blocked by Thomas's keyblade and lightsabre together. Thomas then leapt upward and over the cyborg general to catch him off guard and sliced off his lower hands. Grievous then swiped his lightsabres again, but Thomas blocked them with his lightsabre as his keyblade took off the remaining grievous hands. He then fell down defeated. But just as Thomas was about to deliver the final strike, grievous disappeared and two shadowy specters appeared.

" Dark copies, you still have some" Thomas said disheartened as they revealed themselves to be Morzan and his dragon!!

" Great Hoover Dam" Thomas said sounding like Skipper because he had to leave behind the morby morpher. The ghost drew out his Zar'roc and dueled Thomas in blades, his power cruel and tied that of Thomas; and it did not help Thomas had to immobilize his dragon with the force at the same time.

" Stupid dragon heart of hearts" he mumbled as he energy sliced at him, knocking him back but then the dragon broke free of the force and blind sided him with fire and flung him into the fence. He lied there dazed as Morzan struggled up and charged with Zar'roc. Kiki noticed this and leapt in several energetic cartwheels to intercept and flung Morzan back with a tambourine earth combo.

" Oh ha, fear the tambourine," she taunted with monkey like enthusiasm. Then Morzan managed to climb upon his dragon and flew up, planning to burn the city to the ground. By now the penguins had killed the heartless and went to help Thomas. The specter laughed evilly, sending a non-spoken message of taunting. Not dismayed by this Kiki leapt into the air and struck them with fire tambourines. The two then exploded into darkness and a Zar'roc look-alike fell into her hands. Thomas struggled to his feet.

" So Kiki, want to help stop the darkness" Thomas said as he opened a light portal to leave.

" Yes" she answered as they left for Greenia.

" What did I miss?" Yousarrian asked as he finally came out.

Spread the world of Thomas adventure stories to the fan-dom of the guest starring shows like Mew Mew and Eragon to help me out please!!!! And a review or two would be loved!!

" Okay, so this is Kiki" Thomas introduced her. " She was sent here by an anomaly, and I wish for all of you to be friendly to her"

" Oh, I won't make her mad anytime soon" Ben said with a blush on his face.

" Ben, wake up dorky, Ben" Gwen said waving her hand in front of his hand.


	5. Nobody likes skipper drabbles

Nobody likes Skipper drabbles

Based on original mini story I will have at the end

" Yes, for now I, Darth Julian curses the annoying penguin with twenty painful and humiliating experiences."

" Okay, today we will do a serious training…" Skipper began before a pie was splat in his face. The others laughed uncontrollably (Penguins world part 1)

" Ah this is the home of tonight's Yankee game right private, uh private," Skipper said realizing no one was following him. He was in the old stadium, and then it blew up. Flying skipper crashed into a building. (Penguins world part 2)

" Uh do I know you" Skipper asked a long limbed girl in Pink. " Oh what does this button do" she said as their base exploded and Skipper flew far away (Somehow DeDe got in their base, Dexter's lab (Penguins world part 3))

" I want chocolate milk" an annoying pale orange thing wined to a blue blob. Then skipper landed near them. Happily he stuck Skipper in Cheese's mouth. Cheese sucked on skipper like a lollypop as he screamed uncontrollably before it spat him out (Fosters home for imaginary friends)

" I thought I saw a putty cat," a small yellow bird said. Sneaking up on him was a black and white pussycat with a black nose. " I did, I did see a putty cat" he said worried as a penguin suddenly flew into Sylvester before bouncing off again and causing the putty cat to fall into the shark filled waters below (Sylvester and Tweety show)

Skipper then landed on a tail of an electric mouse. Sighing in attempted apology, the mouse's cheeks sparked and electricity flew him off again (Pokemon)

" Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes" a fat boy sung as Skipper landed before him. " Ah a penguin, I know, I will love you and hug you and call you George" he said before he fell off a cliff and somehow skipper was blown off again (Total Drama Island)

" Okay, wiggly giggly get in the; penguin" a young wizard said while practicing magic as skipper fell into Waverly places wizard den. Then a sleep deprived one walked in and she flung him off again with magic (Wizards of Waverly Place)

Skipper then landed somewhere in the wilds off British Columbia. He then felt something behind him. It was Bigfoot! Screaming he ran before the bigfoot caught him and flung him farther away (Lets say monster quest)

" Under the sea, under the sea. Down where its wetter, down where its better sing here with me; penguin" Ariel sung in her grotto as Skipper landed. But then from below a turtle popped up sending him flying again (Yes Julian, and me the writer are enjoying this change in pace) (Atlantica, Kingdom hearts 2)

" Phineas, I'm telling mom you built a giant catapult, and you are so" a red head yelled at two younger boys as a penguin fell on her, knocking her unconscious before falling on the catapult and being lobbed farther (Phineas and Ferb)

" Okay boys, let's dance to the beat of my Ludicolo," a man in a giant Afro boasted as he danced. Then skipper crashed into his afro, then promptly yanked out and hydro pumped away (Pokemon Colloseum and XD, Miror B)

Falling into a theme park, Skipper said " at least this should be safer; wholly sweet mother Dakota" he said startled as he landed on top of a Orcas blowhole and was blown off again (Sea world Shamu)

" Come back you great lummox's," an old man said chasing a herd of Sauropod dinosaurs. Then skipper landed on a tail before being blown away again (Prehistoric park)

" You got a limo out front. Every style every shoe every other" an annoying pop diva sang as Skipper landed. Holding his flippers to his hand he blew himself out because it was so annoying (Hannah Montana)

" Okay, now to do this test I need no birds in the area" a boy with an N scar said to himself. But then skipper landed in his room. Biting back a curse, he magically flung him away (Harry potter)

" Okay, now prepare to attack the Jedi fools" Grievous gloated to his droid army. Then skipper landed before him. Recognizing the other the two attacked but Grievous blew him away easily (Star wars the clone wars)

Landing in an ocean, he was surrounded by three sharks. " You know Bruce, we are against eating fish, and we can eat bird right?" Nodding they attacked and Skipper swam for his life before touching a mine and blowing up far away again (Finding Nemo)

Landing on a train track, he noticed a light change color as a blue engine with a number 1 on it ran at him. Striking him he was sent flying again for the last time ( Thomas the tank engine, aw youth….)

" I like to move it move, I like to move it move You like to move it move we all like to Move it Move it

I like to move it move, I like to move it move You like to move it move we all like to Move it Move it

I like to move it move, I like to move it move You like to move it move we all like to Move it Move it

( Remix of song, imagine sort of rockish, its good though to them here)

" Get out of here ringtail. This is a little puff run off for the amusment of the readers" Skipper barked.

" You get out of here, this is for puffs only, and I have a puffy tail"

" He's right Skipper" Blossom said with she, Bubbles and Buttercup in a conga line with Thomas, Seras and Coco, with Thomas and Xeress in afros to go as puff and Coco, well here hair was puff enough. Tables loaded with all kinds of food and drink scattered the edge.

" Sorry Skipper, Julien asked nicley not to invite you, and well he let me squeeze in alot more with all this space here ( aka a really big school cafeteria size) Thomas said while congoing

" Urg, civilians! and who else do you mean by that"

" Hey, are we late to the shin ding" Ben asked. He, Kiki, Omi, Jade, Bloo, Firestar, Dani, Zack Saturday, Sam ( TS), Alex, Clover, Alex Russo, Sari, King DeDeDe, Meta knight, Kirby, Lionblaze, Graystripe, Samus, Sonic, Amy ( STH), Tails, Shadow, Aelita, Jeremy, Namine, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Xion, Private, Kowalski, Ricco, Link, Zelda, Zoey, Gwen, Nigel Marvin, Alan Grant, Lazlo, Clam, Raj, Garfield, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, May, Dawn, Yoda, Ashoka, Ashitaka, Melody, Littlefoot, Aang, Jaden, Cyrus, Katara, Toph, Pit, Link, Jaypaw, Obi Wan Kenobi, San, Perry, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Alexis, Yumi, Urlich, Johnny Test, Susan, Mary, Odd, Sarah, James, a Bigfoot, The original Jurassic Park , Spongebob, Danny Phantom, Timmy Turner and fairies, Jimmy Neutron, Invader Zim, Waffle, Gordon, Mr. Blick, Juniper lee, Dexter, Manny, Frieda, XJ9, Marth, Ike, Mario, Eragon and oddly even Waspinator, Mojo Jojo and Dr. Doofemsmirtz. All wearing afros to go in the puff theme. You could not describe the frustrated twitching Skipper's eye was doing

" Sweet american dairy cheese, am I the only one not invited in this small story continuety."

" Yes Skipper, bassiscly" Private answered. Sighing in defeat he walked away as the party really got on and wild


	6. C force

G force gave me this idea, and the cats mentioned are the cats I have had in the past and now

King Julien, in a seperetist frigate over City zoo, was plotting evily, now he was Darth Julien; sith Lemur in a tail and face exposing vader suit.

" To beat those penguins, I need to make a better mousetrap, or team in this case. And those frozen heroes I found in that asteroid field should do it" he mumbled to himself

" Droid"

" Yes" a droid answered.

" Display to me the stats of C force"

" Rodger Rodger"

C Force

Beau: Leader

Marty: Explosives

Cooper: Fighting

Patrick: Transportation/ comic relief

Jerry: Intelligence

" Now with Beau to match Skipper; Marty to Ricco, Patrick to Private and Jerry to Kowalski, and with Cooper as back up; they will destroy them!" he said as he gave the order to un thaw them.

In the hold

" Ugh, my head" a american accented voice complained. This was a fluffy orange and white Tom.

" GAA gee Do day do" a orange tom with a solid pig like tail said. This cat was possibly madder than ricco.

" Marty, Patrick; your alright" a black and white old cat asked the pig tailed and fluffy cat respectivly. He speaks like that of a Kung Fu master.

" Yes we are Beau, but where are Cooper and Jerry?"

" Well, I'm here" A silver tabby with a white chest replied. His voice had a southern drawl to it.

" Okay Jerry, all of us compadres are here, but where is Cooper?" Beau noted.

" Here" a grey tom with white front paws said who was sitting by the door. He was a lone wolf; speaking on only rare occasions but being a good judge of character.

" Yes, you are all here" a voice said. IT was some kind of monkey in black armor.

" Who are you dude" Patrick asked.

" I am the former King Julien. Rouge Penguin warriors destroyed my kingdom and locked up all the others in a zoo"

" What are penguins?" Patrick asked.

" Penguins are sub aquatic flightless birds found in the southern hemisphere." Jerry noted.

" So you want us to take those birds out" Beau asked.

" je yia diano" Marty put in

"Yes, destroy them" Julien told them as a cat sized shuttle appeared. As the cats walked into it; Cooper muttered to himself

" I don't trust him"

In the city Zoo

" Okay men, today we will be engaging in high quality training; Dance Dance Revolution" Skipper told his men.

" Dancing?" Kowalski asked.

" Yes, it builds dexterity and split sec movements" Skipper told them as they got on a full on round of DDR. The results were

Skipper 18,035

Private 18,034

Kowalski 800

Ricco 18,400

" How did I lose?" Kowalski asked

" You didn't move off the up arrow" Yousarrian who had been watching noted. Then Ricco glowed a orange color, spun like a hip hop dancer and then made a sound like clawed chalkboards.

" Another new off world person" Yousarrian asked.

" But we can handle anything" Skipper said boldly. Then the five cats; or should I say four as Cooper had been sent to "free" the captured animals landed before them.

" Surrender foul birds or yo gonna get whipped" Patrick hissed.

" Whats all that about" Private asked.

" The deposed king of this world has sent us to reclaim it, so surrender now and we will not eat you, but maybe the meerkat" Beau challenged fur bristling.

" Bring it on" Skipper beconed with his flipper as the groups attacked eachother. Sliding at Beau he slides right under his belly and kicks him sending him flying. He is about to fall back to the ground when he twists mid air landing on his legs. Impressed Skipper leaps at him as Foot meets paw.

Kowalski runs at Jerry, who neatly turns out of his way and hooks his claws into his back sending him flying into the wall. Bouncing off it Kowalski charges at Jerry who trips him with his tail.

Patrick leaps over Private and gags his mouth with his long tail before headbutting him. Turning just in time Private gets his eye with his beak. Crying out Patrick backs off as Private runs at him.

" We do wadda niap" Marty challenges as Ricco spits out his flame thrower and fires it, but then water blasts into it. Marty was then holding a similar water gun. Dropping them they spit up Dynamite they begin chucking it at each other. But then the Dynamite blows them up sending them into the exibit. Growing at each other they prepare to finish each other off but then Cooper gets in between them.

" STOP" he yells

" Get out of the way" Beau yelled

" Get your fur out of the way so we can rip theirs" Skipper yelled.

" We aren't enemies. I talked to the otter, the Chimps, even the Kangaroo after beating him in stomp the wombat tells us that the king that hired us was disposed because of his selfish ways, and is now on the dark side. We were the pawns of a game of chess, about to take out the other side or die trying"

" Cooper, I trust your word" Beau acknowledged.

" King Julien, or is it Darth Julian now. We will find you and pay for your crimes" Skipper vowed

Later

Dance Dance finals

Skipper 26,000

Kowalski 1,001

Private 28,342

Ricco 27,013

Beau 26,012

Patrick 24,993

Jerry 25, 422

Marty 25, 856

Cooper 32,100

Yousarrian 15,000


	7. Dreams of brawl

Snoring filled the penguin lair, but not all were in the land of dreams.

" So, this device will allow me to break Skipper in his sleep, make him my servant" Darth Julian asked Dr. Doofemsmirtz.

" Yes, the dreaminator will allow you to enter and break him" the Dr. Reported before he activated it, de particaling him and sending him inside Skipper's dreams, then muttered " but you don't get to see the, surprise"

In Skippers Dream

" Extra Extra, Skipper saves New york from Dr. Blowhole"

" Extra Extra, Skipper destroys meteor with bare flipper"

" Extra Extra, Skipper changed from Diet Coke to Coke"

" So he dreams he is a super hero, how quaint" Darth Julian noted before searching out Skipper, who was on a beach with a bunch of hot penguetes ( or whatever he dreams about). Then the girls dissapeared as the area went dark.

" Cheese and Crackers man, I am dreaming here" Skipper complained.

" Yes, but now you will be in dream land, forever" Darth Julian snickered leaping onto the beach.

" Ringtail, get out!"

" Sorry fishy birds, but I am making you my new Mourice, or maybe Mort"

" Never" Skipper said showing off his flipper skill. They collided with tail twining body, throwing him into the water. But leaping out of the water he drilled his way into Julian, sending him staggering into a beach umbrela.

" Give it up Ringtail"

" No, dark powers activate" Julian said as he glowed with a black aura and a sith blade appeared before him.

" Mamma Mcautohr" Skipper breathed before he was struck by sith lightning.

" I am the Darth Lemur"

Meanwhile

" I don't like that lemur, so time to, even the score. Then I will sell the movie and make money for my new inators" Doofemsmirtz chuckled evilly to himself before pressing buttons on his watch with the Omnitrix, Kiki's power pendant and Sari's hair on it.

Back in dreams.

" Why are you glowing" Julian said nervously as Skipper glowed in three aura's, Green, orange and red. An omnitrix like alien force formed on his wrist, a pair of blue wings on his back and tech looking fingers formed on his flippers.

" I don't know what happened, but I will like this" Skipper chuckled before flying, literally flying at Julian. Sending him flying Julian balanced on top of a skyscraper point, and fired lightning. Skipper then summoned a power orb and struck the lightning negating it.

" How?" Julian just mumbled before Skipper activated the omnitrix, going Jetray, blasting Julian off. Flying at him Skipper then turned Cannonbolt and struck Julian against the buildings like a pin ball. Landing and turning back to normal skipper sent a power orb back into Julian, flying him into a car.

" Grr, stupid penguin" Julian mumbled before firing more lightning, but Skipper flew out of its reach. Spinning like a tornado he summoned power orb after orb and shot them into Julian, before lightning hit Skipper. Both were panting, and Skipper was going to prevail, at least he thought so.

" Humongosaur" Skipper yelled to the heavens as he turned into the giant Dinosaur and punched Julian into the concrete, knocking him out of his dreams. Then his powers faded and the Penguites returned.

Back on the frigate

" What went wrong. Your invention was defective" Julian yelled at Doofemsmirtz, before stomping away.

" No, it was all the successful, both entering and altering qualities worked. Sorry, but my plans will form, without you or not. Now back to ruling the tri state area" Doofemsmirtz reflected to himself walking away to his ship.


	8. The KRspaceT christmas Special

The KrspaceT special ( Eh, I'll go a bit higher than I normally do on the rating meter for this, because of eggnog and such. Its the holidays)

_Tis christmas time, and across the worlds, cheer is wide spread_

_Weather we look in City Zoo  
_

"Rico, prepare the eggnog" Skipper decreed

"Eggnog, Eggnog" the penguins cheered as Skipper dragged in a carton of it.

_Perhaps even the great forest_

Jaypaw was down by the lake shore when a odd twoleg thing floated up to him. He sniffed it, and ended up with some sort of white and red branch thing ( candy cane) stuck to his nose. Trying to twitch it off, he ended up getting stuck to a tree.

_Okay, not the best example, but still today is a tale of a great gift, starting in a world of all christmas_

In the great Christmas, fair world?

"Jingle Bells, jingle Bellls jingle all the way" Kiki hummed to herself, and Ben who she had looped her arm around.

"I hate shopping" he muttered. In this Christmas world, that is visitable by any world hundreds of people are looking around. By the tree stall, Phily Phil, Lil' D and Tamika are picking out a tree, Ed has a huge box of chickens in hand, followed by an angrily Rolf with a huge pot of meat on his back.

"Give Rolf back his fowl large eyebrowed Ed boy!"

"Come on, its the first big Christmas in Greenia" she said happily before dragging him, litterally around the shops. This area was like a fair, with several tents of several people from different worlds here to sell things. They started at a large tent with a beware of dragon sign. As they entered, a tall gorrilla cat with red eye greated them.

"Hyaa" it said in a grumble. Looking around Ben and Kiki saw hundreds of neatly cut ornaments.

"Did you make these" Ben asked touching one, being careful not to damage the polished silver.

"Yeah"

"How much" Kiki asked getting her purse, and Fiskerton pointed to a sign.

_Each ornament is 100 munny, and any and all complaints will be dealt with my "assosiate" Fiskerton "Fisk" Saturday of Secret Ornaments_

"Who do you mean?" Ben asked, then a large komodo dragon popped its head into the tent, it had a orange parka. Walking inside it curled up in a little dog bed and fell asleep. Fisk pointed at it.

"Oh" Kiki said, paying out 10000 munny. Picking up a few ornaments, they left.

"Where did you get all of that?" Ben asked curious.

"I gambled a little, and won" she told him " you'd be surprised how much munny and how easy it is to get it from that London girl" she told him. As they kept on, they spotted someone familiar.

"Skipper, what are you doing here?" Kiki asked the penguin.

"OH, if it ain't watchboy and monkey girl, you guys are a pair, right? Never mind that, you have no idea what we're doing" he said waving his hands, as Rico and Kowalski walked by with a milk carton loaded with eggnog.

"I see the Eggnog skipper" Ben told him.

"Skipper, we've been sighted!" Private yelled

"Retreat, save the precious cargo" Skipper ordered. Then taking a smoke grendade the penguins vanished. Coughing they sighed.

"Really, is it really a problem to see the eggnog, right ben, Ben?" Kiki said turning around, Ben was in the Eggnog tent.

"Ugg, boys sometimes" she pouted to herself before going in there, and having a glass of the stuff went back to shopping, with Ben noticably more happy then before. They entered a tent with trees. Inside was a standing dog.

"Good evening. Welcome to Duckey's christmas trees. Your choice, small, medium or large?"

"Medium" and then Duckey led them to the medium, they chose one and then called in Omi and James.

"Ugg, why did we volunteer for this" Omi cried as he carried the tree away.

"Define volunteer" James asked him as they chugged away. Laughing they continued around, looking at the various shops. As they came around to a diamond store, they saw Renesmee, Numbah 5, Numbah 3 and Numbah 362 just leaving.

"Good evening countress" Ben greeted, after hearing that sighing at the nickname.

"Hello, just looking around for something nice" she said looking at the sparkling jewels. "What do you think would suit someone very special to you?"

"Videogames" Ben brought up.

"He's, older than that"

"A new car?" Kiki guessed.

"I don't see a car dealer here"

"Well, as long as it comes from your heart, he should like it" Ben brought up.

"He's right" Kiki said, before taking out a missel toe on a string. Ben got nervous at that, so seeing that she sighed and put it away

"But some misel toe will work if all else fails" she giggled. Looking she saw a cute little wolf necklace. Laughing she tried it on and left.

"Weird, Kiki I can't understand girls, rather they be human or not" he sighed. " Well you, a little better". They then heard some rock and roll christmas music.

"DRAKE BELL!" Kiki screamed before running towards the music, as did Jade, Gwen and even Sarah.

"Okay, that is just wierd" Omi noted " and they took 15 munny from me"

"They must want a Cd or something, Kiki has her own munny so I guess It won't cost me. Well, lets try to pull them off of that.

_Okay, getting them to leave the music stylings of him will take some time_

_First a Christmas, or something with Saphira_

_Please not I don't encourage the following behavior, because to most of us doing the following things at the following porportions would be life threatening  
_

Saphira suddenly had a taste for something, a taste for a drink that guzzles down her throat Mead. Walking to King Orrin's tent, she probed her mind to that of the king's server

"_Give me 4 casks of your best mead"_

_"But that's reserved for king_" a plume of smoke flies out of Saphira's nose.

5 minutes later

The four barrels consumed competely, Saphira fell asleep, on top of the tent.

"Get off you great lummux!"

_And back to the penguins, as they have guests?_

"Nog Nog Nog Nog Nog Nog" the penguins cheered as Tonto drank down another bottle of it.

"We have more right" he called to Wendy.

"We have hundreds more, now lets see you really take some" she said drinking down a bottle in one gulp, then let out a huge burp ( note they have 100 million of these, and more guests may pop up at any time.

"Gazoontype, 10 outa 10" he told her.

_That should be long enough_

"Okay, you have your music, so is their anything else, (Please no)" Ben asked her. Then she saw what Ben dreaded.

"Okay Snitzel, let's knock em dead" Chowder said with a look that nearly implied that literally.

"No, the universal clothing outfit, with a 90% off sale, EEEEEEHHHHHH!" and the scream was joined by Jade, Sarah and Gwen as they ran in. The guys groaned.

"Ah, this is the lamest cameo ever" Chowder whined.

"Radda Radda"

"Hey, you got anything good, it will take them at least 15 minutes before we're pack muled" Ben asked the two.

"Oh, we do. Lay the coin out and it time for food, FOOD!"

"Hey, what are you guys doing here" Seras said walking by, with a bag filled with stuff.

"The girls are shopping, and we're their pack mules" James sighed.

"Oh, well I' wonder what they might be buying, cloths, or maybe things like bras, oh maybe for you guys" she teased. ( The boys faint after a second to think about it)

"Radda Radda radda radda"

"Hey, I was given the green light to those jokes" Seras pouted. Then turning she got a hose and sprayed them with cold water.

"AHHHH"

"Good, your up" she told them.

"Ben, I have some stuff for you, to help me with" Kiki called

"Omi, I need a strong monk" Jade yelled

"James, I need a man!" Sarah protested

"Oh no!"

_Okay, lets just make one thing clear, nothing ranchy happens, if and only **if**__ they bought anything like that it's on the bottom where the guys can't see it. Okay, while the boys are carrying their half a mile tall piles of stuff_

_Lets see what Aelita and Jeremy are doing for christmas in Lyoko_

"Oh, Jeremy I didn't know your bringing your girlfriend here for christmas" his mom teased pinching his cheek. The two blushed.

"No, its not like, gawh"

_And in Penguin party central again_

" What's shaking Skipper, mind if I come in" Eddy said knocking at the door. From a slide across eye viewer Skipper glared.

"Is short Ed on the list?" he called to Kowalski as he flipped through the notes.

"Negative, lets see we have Tonto, Wendy, Dr. Doofemsmirtz, Harris, Alex storm, Alex Russo, Owen, Seras, Ed the tall, Edd the medium and smart, Harry Potter......." he elaborates, no Eddy.

"Rico!" and a metal bat strikes Eddy in the head, he falls out cold. Rico drags him away

_now back to the world_

"Kiki, how long are you going to be in there, this is starting to hurt" Ben cried out, as Fourarms with all of his arms shaking.

"Don't be impatient Ben, I have to choose some nice sweaters" she said behind a changing room door. Then some sort of green, odd eyed Chihuahua approached them.

"Listen carefully, I have little time to tell you this" she said, even Kiki was listening.

"The hero one, to find the perfect christmas gift for him, you must start in Naboo, and follow the horse two dozen" she continued.

"Don't forget, I SAY!" and with that she left.

"She meant Thomas, right?" Kiki yelled.

"I think so, hey what did Thomas want anyway?"

_Okay, now as they get to Greenia, now that the plot is starting to chill out, okay I just said that as a christmas version of heating up and, ugh cartoon time_

_Christmas in Hogwarts_

Owls fly in and out of the Hogwarts Cafeteria, delivering presents to boys and girls everywhere.

"Hey look, an encyclopedia" Hermione said glowing.

"Look, a new wizard chess set" Ron elated

"And look at this, a nintendo DS, with all of these games" Harry said marveling at it. While Hermoine nodded, Ron was confused.

"What's a inento S?"

_Wizards can't keep up with that stuff, poor them. Harry and Hermione are lucky to have the best of both, now back to the big party_

"Hey mr smirtz why don't you hate christmas?" Tonto asked the dr, who was lying against the wall of the loud party, he had ear plugs.

" I believe I can answer that in song, hit it! and music starts playing like in the episode

You see Valentine's is torture, and my Birthday is a mess  
New Year's is a lot of noise, and Arbor Day's a pest!  
Halloween's a horror but I guess I must confess  
That I really don't hate Christmas!

You see Flag Day is infernal, April Fool's is just a bore  
Mardi Gras is a waste, unless you own a candy store  
All these other holidays I can admit that I abhor  
But I really don't hate Christmas.

Now it isn't that I like it, at the most I feel ambivalence  
But should I really just destroy it? I'll admit that I'm still on the fence,  
It makes me tense!

From the evil scientists' community I'm sure to get ejected  
But for Christmas I can't seem to summon any true invective  
Because what is there to hate? I mean it's really so subjective  
No, I really don't hate Christmas.

I hate puppy dogs and kittens, I hate flowers in the spring  
Heck, I even hate the sunshine and the birdies when they sing  
I can work up animosity for almost anything  
Tell me why I don't hate Christmas.

Though my childhood was atrocious, Christmas never was that bad, you see  
So the most that I can muster is complete and total apathy  
What's wrong with me?

How can I prove that I'm an evil villain worth his salt  
When with a holiday so jolly I can't even find a fault  
If I didn't feel ambiguous I'd launch a big assault.  
But I really don't hate Christmas

_Oh, what the heck. Kickline!_

No I really...  
No I really don't hate Christmas!

_I have an intense BURNING indifference!_

_"_Oh, you record those songs of yours?"

"Yes, I have a Cd, its 12.99"

"Okay, I'll take two, one for me, and the other to hide in Omnitrix's giant music player and cause him to go, well crazy. He can't stand your music for some reason, it causes his body hair to fall off. Then I have a bald trixter for about 6 months and its funny, if a little creepy"

"Oh, that's not my intention you see, its my intention, before I prepare my "Special" project that I rid the worlds of vampires. I have a few tricks left, and a few worlds too, want a cow?"

"Huh?"

_Back to the main program_

Now in the center of Greenia square the tree stood tall, with lights and ornaments all around.

"It's so lovely" Sarah said with glee.

"But getting that long extension cord was not lovely" Omi bit back. But while even the maximals were here, someone wasn't.

"Hey, anyone see Thomas?" Ben said looking around.

"It's, well not an easy time for Thomas" Optimus began.

" He doesn't even remember his family, its a Jedi thing" Rattrap finshed.

"So, what world is Thomas from anyway,?" Ben questioned Rattrap. " It might help"

"He doesn't even know. In fact, he doesn't even remember his family, if he has one. Between us, me and the other maximal's have a bet to find his home world. I think Nabbo, Cheetor Alderann, Silverbolt Coroscaunt, Optimus COrellia, Rhinox Chadarlia and Blackarachnia Dantoine"

"Wait, Naboo wasn't that the world that green thing yelled at us" Kiki reminded him.

"Your right!"

"So, there we might get answers, and give Thomas the best Christmas ever" Sarah said her eyes glowing.

"Okay, here's the plan, Omi you, Jade and the Maximals stay here to keep Thomas busy, while the rest of us go and look for any of his family. But no hinting anything to him"

"You do realize, while my new ship, the Constitution can fly there, we won't have an advantage with the standard tech" James noted.

"Hmm, I know just the one to help us" Ben said thinking briefly before they ran off

_Now this is getting interesting, who do they mean, and as you ponder it_

_A saturday christmas ( note Fisk and komodo returned for the holidays)  
_

"Presents" Zak said running down the stairs, with Fisk, Komodo and Zon behind him. Yawning Drew and Doc also got up, but as they ran down the presents were missing.

"Hey, who, what, where, Wadi!" Zak said refering to their house guest.

"Yes?"

_Wadi, bad joke_

_Back to the party_

"Okay, now on the dance floor are, hey who invited the new girls?" Skipper said looking over the list. One of the new girls was asian, and was wearing blue jeans, a green shirt with a odd symbol on it and a jeweled wristband. Her hair was long and black with a pink stripe in it. The other was short with long, curly dirty blond hair. She had a necklace like Seras.

"I did Skipper, according to them there names are Juniper Lee, she prefers June and Anna von shol-somthing, i really didn't catch it" Private said.

"You do realize she is a vampire" Seras said sighing against the wall with a glass of eggnog.

"Wendy said it was okay, and Tonto agreed. They even gave her a soul stone necklace."

"Remind me to have a talk with those two later" Skipper said darkly. " A long talk"

_Well, back on board_

"We're approaching Naboo, are we prepped for the plan of action" James said as the ship began to descend on the capital.

"Get Sari to the center database, and locate any people who have a similar DNA signature to Thomas" Ben nodded. They had picked up Sari for this mission, her powers with technology were vital for the mission. At the same time, Thomas was having her for christmas anyway.

"I've always wanted to go to another world, other than Greenia and Cybertron" she pepped up. She seemed happy just to be with Ben. In a whisper, Gwen asked Kiki.

"You jealous of Sari's puppy dog crush on Ben?"

"Well, to be honest he hadn't told her he's taken" she whispered, "plus why spoil something like that on Christmas, we talked and decided to break it to her, the day after Christmas." and then the ship landed. Getting out, they saw many humans and robots walking around, doing their own buisness. Also a few dinosaur like people, with giant ears ( Gungans) were also seeable.

"Okay, I believe that's our destination" Gwen said looking at Thede, the goverment center. Nodding they snuck towards it.

_Now, as they do this, what might Garfield be up to_?

By a nice christmas tree, with stocking hung with care Garfield passed with a great smile on his face. Taking his kitty bed he set it under the tree and fell asleep happily

_Really, that's all he's doing_

"Tonto!" Omnitrix yelled angirly at the door. Banging he tried to get in.

"Kowalski options, how do we get rid of him?" Skipper asked.

"Ugh, I'll do it" mary meowed before pawing up to the door.

"Felis teloportis"

a second later

"Tonto? Private? Anyone?" he called on a deserted misty isle. Looking around, he saw a giant flock of sheep. And looming over them was a giant, with only one eye.

"CYCLOPS!" he yelled turning into XLR8 and racing away, with tossed rocks following.

_Okay, as Omnitrix is trapped in the Oddysey for, eh till New Years lets get to the program_

"Sari, you can get us passed this?" Sarah said looking at a moving, laser locking system moving around the door to the center DNA.

"Don't sweat it, it's child's play" she sighed before inserting her key into the system. Immeidatly the lasers and cameras shut off.

"That was easy" Ben said placing Thomas's DNA sample into the computer to scan for relations. They then heard tramping.

"Chancellor sir, are you sure you want to be in the public like this?"

"Sure I'm sure Commander" a familiar voice said. As he passed the hall, they saw Sidious, surrounded by clone troopers.

"Wait, who the heck are they!" a clone alerted before blasting. Luckily Gwen formed a barrier of blue energy to block the laser shots, and their was a large volley.

"Kill them, Kill them!" the chancellor said sounding weak.

"What a sherade" Ben sighed.

"Should we?" Kiki asked.

"Go! This will take a few minutes, there are a lot of DNA samples to seach!" Sari yelled.

(Ben felt his body magnetize and flash he was)

"Lodestar!"

(Kiki felt a glowing yellow energy flow around her as monkey ears and a tail formed. Flash and she was)

"Mew Kiki" and with that they charged at the confused clones. With the metal controlling abilities of Lodestar, Ben pulled in the weapons and sent them flying back, knocking out the clones, not dead though.

"So, you can't kill a few toys I see omnitrix wielder" Sidious began. " I suppose a weakling like you can't expect more"

"I don't see you so tough today" Ben said calmly as he pulled at the metal in his lightsabre, but a blast of force lightning struck Ben, sending him flying.

"Wait, Sarah you can hold this thing, right?" Sari asked. Nodding Sarah took hold of the scanner as Sari ran at Sidious.

"Take this you meanie" she said as blue electricity ( not force lightning) shot out of her hands and struck him, but he mearly flicked it away before Kiki struck him from behind with a kick and then wacked him in the head. Landing, the process was complete.

"It's done" and with that they retreated with the DNA sample in hand and the history of their search wiped.

"Chancellor, are you alright" a clone said getting up. Now sounding scared, he answered.

"Y, yess I am. I, barely escaped them, I came back for you guys"

* * *

"Okay, so we got any matchs?" Ben said as they crawled out, through the sewer. How they conviced each other to sneak out that way was a question all to its self.

"Yes, a lady named Madeline Greenlight. Huh, that must be Thomas's last name" Sari said with a hologram of a tall, slim young lady with an eye patch. Her cloths were rugged like an explorer.

"It says she is an deep space explorer, and she is about to go on an expediton in about an hour or two with Hal Nelfurgen, Dusty Jurnerq, Kat Duddbeldo and Cammy Capto" Sari said looking over the data.

"we better try to catch up to them" James said picking up a pace to get out of the sticky, green slimey sewer.

"James, you got sludge in my eye!"

_Okay, now as we embark, its time for a few other christmas places_

_Christmas to Kayla, Tonto's sister  
_

"Presents!" she said racing down her stairs to a tree, but did a double take. Where were her presents. Taking a look inside her stocking, she saw nothing but coal.

_Tonto asked me for that, and for fairness trix has me_

"Egg Nog, Egg Nog, wait don't drink that one!" Skipper yelled as Tonto drank the wrong drink.

"E Oh AAA BBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBB" he said stretching and convulting in the wrong ways, before turning into....

"Okay, change of note this is the worst cameo ever" he said, looking and sounding like Gazpacho.

"Tonto, phone for you!" Jeremy called as the phone rang

"No, not mother!" he yelled before running through the wall, with a giant hole left. With a sigh Toph fixed it.

"Hey, how's he gonna get back" Wendy demanded.

"He won't run far" Jaypaw mewed, still with the candy cane stuck to his nose

"Actually, it says he's just crossed into Canada, heading due west" Double D said looking at a GPS

_Please stand by and return to the program, Tonto will be de Gazpatchoed by the next scene_

In Naboo launch pad 12 a medium ship, with a streak of brown black in the middle was being fueled up. This was the Equis 24. Droids were carrying in supplies, and 5 mid 20's people, one guy and 4 ladies were bording. One of them was Madeline.

"Captain, what's our destination. The Outer rim was logged off no exploring after the war started" Cammy asked her captain, she looked asian with long black hair and wore black leather clothing.

"No, I'm heading the the space disturbance" she said firmly.

"You can't be serious, we could die!"

"Could, not will" and with that they took off. But a ship, the constitution was behind it.

"We can't let them get away!" James said worried before hitting the hyper space engine after it, but the engine acted up.

_To be informative, the engine mishap caused a ripple in time. While they, and everyone else only had a 2 minute time difference, the Equis team had a week go by_. _Okay, what is Patrick and the rest of C force do?_

Under a giant christmas tree

Patrick was sleeping under a large christmas tree when Jerry passed by the tree. Waking up instantly, he lunges at Jerry, play fighting with him, but accidently fell into the door to the basement, and they scrambled down, right into Beau.

_Ouch, that won't end well, now back to the party_

" Hey, why if it ain't king rupert" Skipper saluted as he, Queen Nicki, C force, Lady Jazz and captain Tung entered the party.

"Mary, why are you here?" Jazz asked, her country accent soundin.

"Simple. I like to get loose and feel my swing" she said going into a high energy dance.

"She likes Jazz" Tung sighed " as in the kind you got in the 20's"

"Oh, well lets party!" and all of the other creatures poured in.

"Should we try to stop them?" Kowalski asked.

"Negative, for two reasons. One they are one the list, the other we got that new expansion, so hit the guest max baby!"

_Back to the main plot_

The Equius 24 landed on a swampy planet. The scanners detected large methane deposits.

"So, Mads?" first mate Hal asked her captain. She had darker brown hair and a short build along with tanned skin " what should we name this world. So far we found Vulpin, Petrosapia, Terradino and Kinet?"

"Methanos" she said fanning the air from her nose " this smells worse that the stink vents on Vulpin, Ew!". But then she saw something.

"What's that?" she said before she, cammy and Hal ran towards it. It was a computer laboratory, with a symbol on it, of a circle with a eye in it with a pointed end.

"Looks like a lab or something, we aren't the first here?" Hal said with a look around.

"Wait, there wasn't any sign of a civilization at all, so how is this possible?" she said pressing a button and opening the door. Then a laser fired out of nowhere. Coming at them were thousands of robotic cockroachs! They all had the same eye as the lab, and they were firing rapidly.

"Sith's Blood, this is a seperetist planet!" Madeline said taking out a blaster and firing, taking out one of them but they just kept on coming. Running, the lasers iginited the methane, sending the forest a flaming. Running to the ship, Dust, a tall black haired, pale man and Kat, a curly brown haired girl with a long scar on her face were waiting.

"Go GO GO!" and they ran abord the ship before it took off. From the lab a message was sent.

"Yes, this is Darth Julian, what's up Xana?" the black armored lemur called.

"A ship has just landed on Methanos. They're going to report this, and bring Jedi!"

"Your acting like that's a problem?"

"No, it really isn't, but I don't want an angry sidious on me. We have a lab for the real world development of my lyoko monsters for the military, and I want no stinkin Jedi anywhere near here. You know what to do"

_Okay, what as the author I am trying to expand a few of the villians roles. Now for some more christmas fun_

_Ashoka_

"So, are there really droids here master?" Ashoka said on top of the snow covered mountain.

"Maybe, now all we have to do is relax, wait and...." a snowball struck him from behind.

"Snips, you know what that means!"

"What...." and one strikes her before a force snowball fight began.

_Who wins that, and for now_

"Skipper, we ran out of Eggnog!" Private yelled.

"What, no more Eggnog, how are we gonna.... oh thanks" he thanked as Charla, and her nieces Daisy, Tinal, Hazel and Ruby layed eggs and mixed it with milk. Taking a sip he said.

"This is good, I'll be needed one of them for egg nog next year" and then their father, Luke a checked color rooster attacked him.

"Ouch, Sunny has a strange taste in me" Charla clucked.

"Agreed" Jaypaw said, now his candycane nose stuck to Tonto's leg.

"Ouch, Jaypaw that was my leg hair!"

_Well, back to the action_

The Constitution then flew into the galaxy that the Equis was in.

"This is interesting, this doesn't seem like the Star Wars Galaxy anymore" Gwen said looking around.

"Yeah, it fells more like, home?" Ben said.

"Like the land of aliens?" Kiki asked.

"Yeah"and then they saw a ship fly in. It was Darth Julian's ship.

"Hey, that looks like a droid ship" Sari said looking at it. Then from it hundreds of drill pods poared into the Equis.

"Whoa, there attacking it!" Ben said shocked.

"James, get us down there" Gwen said urgently. Quickly he flew over the be sieged the ship.

"Hey, anyone have an air suit?" Kiki asked.

"I got better" Ben said hitting the watch.

(Ben felt his body electro metalify. Flash and he was)

"Benvicktor!" he yelled.

"That solves one issue, Ben go and open the hatch! so we can land" Sarah asked. Nodding he ran to the airlock, which James opened and from it he jumped down onto the ship. Magneticly sticking to the roof, he looked for an air lock. Then a trio of Vulture droids flew at him.

"That's weak" he sighed before a burst of lightning struck them, blowing them to bits. Finding an airlock, he ripped it open before charging into the besieged ship, sealing the hole while he was at it.

(Ben felt his body raptor fy and streamline. Flash and he was)

"XLR8!" he said before running into the ship docking tunnel.

" Really, what did we do to deserve this" the crew said backed into a tight corner by the droids, led by a ring tailed monkey in black armor.

"You know too much" he said as a red lightsabre ignited. " and now you die". But before he could, a blue orb struck him. Turning they saw a half monkey girl, a cyber girl, a girl floating in a blue aura and a blue raptor, like the ones on Kinet.

"You, you brats followed us here" Julian said standing up.

"We have, special buisness here" the raptor said. Then he changed

(Ben felt his body harden into green diamond. Flash and he was)

"Diamondhead" he yelled before crystals flew out and took out the droid forces. Started the lemur backed away scared.

"A petrosapien, okay what's going on?" Madeline asked confused. Then a blast of force lightining fired at her.

(Flashback)

"Child, it is time for you to embrace the power your family shares"

"What?"

"Take the light!"

(End)

Then in a flash, a odd sword appeared to her. IT took the strike, and the strike dissipated. The keyblade had a lightsabre like blade, with a extending key part like that had the letters H and W on it. The cross guard had a fang like decor, with a grip covered in the words Ink and Heart. The links of the keychain looked like horse hair and the keychain was a little Equis 24. It was the literate explorer.

"Okay, that's just lame. She shares that with her brother, sheesh" Julian said before charging at her.

"My, brother?" she said shocked, then quickly sliced with her blade at the lightsabre, striking hte light part and sending it flying into the wall, the blade pushing it through.

"ah, my comic books!" Dust yelled before they all began blasting at the lemur. Barely avoiding it he dissapeared in a flash of black.

"Do, do you know my brother. I, I know he was a jedi, but he dissapeared oddly as he was knighted"

Later

"T,tthomas!" Madeline said landing in Greenia. Turning Thomas had a flash of memory.

"Madeline!" he yelled in pure joy before embracing in a hug.

"We did good" Sari spoke.

"Yes, yes we did" Ben smiled in content.

"Your dating Kiki, aren't you"

"You know?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry if I made you unconfortable" she said sadly before walking away.

_Okay, and now for the end of the party_

"Aelita" Jeremy whispered. Telling her something they snuck off, with an annoying beeping,.

"Where are they going" Tonto sighed. Then a black smog came out of a plug in and entered him. In a shimmering black aura, his eyes changed into the same eyes on Methanos.

"Hey, Tonto why are you just standing there" Skipper said in a pengun and chicken congo line. Then out of Tonto came a strike of black lighning struck Kowalski and sent him flying.

"Hoover dam, what are you doing!" Skipper said as they all confronted him. Then Wendy panicked.

"Tonto is possessed, his eyes are different" she said as he began to split into 15 different Tontos. Then they each turned into differnet aliens, Brainstrom, Jetray, Swampfire, Goop, Chromostone, Big Chill, Spidermonkey, Humongosaur, Echo Echo, Benvicktor, Benwolf, Heatblast, Eye Guy, Lodestar and Waybig, breaking open the penguins lair.

"Attack!" they yelled as the possessed Tonto's and the heroes collided.

On Lyoko

"I'm in Jeremy!" Aelita yelled as she entered the tower.

"Good, because I think the heores are loosin" Jeremy said as he saw now 100 Tonto's attacking the heroes.

"No" Aang yelled as one held Katara by her neck.

"Code..."

"Katara!"

"Lyoko"

"Huh?" Tonto said as he was onpossed and his clones dissapeared. Seeing he had Katara by her neck, he gently put her down.

"What, happened?"

Well, now that is settled, Merry Christmas


	9. Time warped

Penguins in

Time warped

In City Zoo

"Kowalski, I see you perfected your shrink ray, 712 years in advanced, good man" Skipper congradulated.

"It was a no brainer, litteraly Rico made it" Kowalski admitted.

"He did, then lets fire this puppy up!"

"But Skipper, shouldn't we test it?" Private brought up.

"Yeah, we'll test it now" and without a chance for him to respond all four penguins got shrinked, but instead vanished.

20 years into the future

Skipper and the penguins landed in a boom of light, in a cyberneticly advanced zoo

"Uh, I don't think we shrunk?" Kowalski anylized with his notes. They then noticed a poster, it was 2030

"So, 2012 didn't happen, hand it over Skipper" and reluctently Skipper gave Kowalski 50 bucks. They then saw a explosion, and they saw a building go up in flames.

"Should we?" Private asked " it might cause a ripple in space time..." but the others had slid off already. Reluctantly he slid after them. They then came up upon a penguin, he was short but had a eye patch. Behind him was a shorter one with a armored wing, it was completly made of metal, a tall one with a much out of porportioned head and a penguin who stuck, to their surprise two tongues out. Before them was a Minotaur. It huffed loudly and charged at the young penguins, before Skipper popped out of their hiding place and grabbed it by its nose ring.

"Go, Go, Go" Private yelled as the others slid into its legs, knocking it off balance and caused it to fall down into a sewer, where it exploded into a giant dust storm.

"That was, wierd" Private noted. But then the four younger penguins stared at them, before dragging them away.

In the penguins underground secret fortress

"Let us go" Skipper yelled trying to get free from their grip. These weird penguins had dragged them down to a hidden fortress, with lasers. And before them was a grissley old penguin with a cane.

"Why, are my eyes decieving me" it said as it waddled down and looked at Private. " Why, I looked good young"

"Wait, your me?"

"Yes, and I see you met the neo penguins, or Penguin Beyond as the late Skipper called it.

"General" the eye patched one yelled.

"Rookie" the iron winged one yelled.

"Brainiac" the huge headed one yelled.

"Smasher" the two tongued one yelled.

"These are your clones, and Rookie is mine"

"Wait, you cloned yourselves" Skipper said shocked " in genius"

"Yes, quite but we have more of a problem. I don't remember ever time traveling, so the stream of time is still fluid" old Private told them. "Only Omi has a time traveling device, and he is busy. You see, a year before your time, a hero named Percy Jackson defeated the titan of time, Kronos. But, somehow this Titan got out of the world he was in, and has been causing havoc across the universe. His attacks are unpredictable, that Minotaur has definatly reformed and that carnage you saw was just a one man attack. His army marks in the millions"

"So, why doesn't Thomas just do the whole titan slaying thing?"

"We don't know where this guy is hiding. And the last 50 times we tried to place a tracker on a monster, the monster commited Suicide, only to re appear to him without much to say about it in repose."

"Also, as long as your here, the very future could destabalize" Brainiac brought up. "If one of you was killed, the entire time stream could go crazier than Smasher at that new years party"

"Okay, where's Omi?" Kowalski asked.

"We don't know. However we know his wife, Jade is in Greenia as of now, here take our portal" General said revealing a portal hidden behind the Private's first catch trophy.

In Greenia

The Penguins exploded out from the portal into the Greenian Square, noticing that only a beautiful blond girl sitting their, knitting on something.

"Excuse me miss, where is Jade, chan as in the girl, or woman or whatever!" Skipper asked her. She turned, showing a face remarkably like Sarah and James's.

"Who are you guys?" she asked confused, but then accused them.

"Are you Kronos minions" and with that, she hit a button hidden in a tree. The penguins were then covered by a copper mesh wire, and it was connected to a electric outlet.

"Are you crazy woman, we are from the past, and if you fry us the penguins will end before now!"

"What" she said panicing de activating the button.

"Now, bring us to Jade, please" and with that the young girl led them to the temple of the Xalion, where Jade was at the moment. She was taller now, but still had the basic hair. She had a black jump suit, and Skipper caught a wedding ring on her hand. She turned, and gasped in shock.

"Thank you Liberty, and how are you guys here, empasis on all but Private still kicking"

"Our shrink machine, ended up being a time machine, Private in your time said Omi had a time machine." Kowalski reasoned.

"Hmm, you mean the sands of time? But its no good now, Kronos has messed it up somehow, it can't warp you. Your only hope is to find an anomaly back to your time, or close enough."

"So, where do you find these things you spoke of?"

"I don't know, their random. But we have a problem, a kronian Cyclops was just spotted in Greenia. I was going to lead a team to take it out..."

"We got it, come on boys lets stab some eye"

"No, do you not know...."

"Blah blah, we die the time space thing goes bonkers, but we aren't going to let some Cyclops reek havoc, now who are these heroes you mentioned" and with that three kids walked out, a young reddish brown boy with red eyes, a dark blue haired girl with a pony tail and green eyes and a almost clone of Sari sumdac.

"That, isn't a clone, is it?" Private pointed.

"Hey, I'm no clone. Names Sally Sumdac, but I am her daughter" the Sari look alike greeted.

"I am John, John Victoria" the boy greeted, with a too old for his age voice.

"So, your Seras's little boy, so who's your dad?" Skipper asked.

"Asking questions leads to complications" the last one answered. " my name is Eppsa, daughter of, as you would say two clones, Francis Epsilon and Dani Phantom".

"You mean the creepy boy with issues?"

"Yes"

" I thought she would end up with Timmy Turner?"

"Yeah, they dated, they no longer speak to each other. I never asked" Eppsa said bluntly

"Oh, pretty rag tagged, a vampire, a ghost thing, a technoganic, and a quartet of penguins and of course you" Skipper brought up. Annoyed, she showed her belt of the talismans, and started to levitate.

"Never mind that, okay lets take it out" Skipper said as the kids got ready. John called out the Star Seeker, Sally showed a mastery of the power orb summoning and Eppsa went ghost, looking like her mother's but with a shoulder armor piece on her right shoulder that was green and green goggles. Nodding they all ran towards the fight.

The Cyclops was 12 feet tall, with a giant yellow eye. As the heroes approached it, it bellowed and a giant laser shot out of the eye. Eppsa went intangible to avoid the hit as the others avoided it. Rico spat up a grenade, setting off the behemoths balance as Eppsa struck its ear, causing it to fall over, where John stabbed it in the eye. Jade then flew at it, and with her Ox talisman was able to lift it up, throwing it into the ground. Hollering in pain in angirly started thrashing around, with Sally sending a power orb straight into it. It then vanished. It left behind a sash, and inside of it was something. Untying the bag they saw a basic looking Null Void projecter, with a note attatched to it. It was in Greek.

"Anyone read this?" Jade asked . Everyone shook their head, as a flash of light illuminated the area. Stepping out of it was a tall, noble looking blond haired lady. Her armor was greek in fashion, and adoning her necklace was a large yellow orange crystal.

"Annabeth, Goddess of Civilization" John said bowing, as did all but Jade, who just shook her hand. Jade knew her mortal, and thus didn't do the whole, bow and respect you, thing.

"May I see this" she said going over the paper with stormy gray eyes.

"It says that he expects an anomaly to form here to about, say 20 years ago now" and a portal appeared. Then penguins then said goodbye and left, but as they did Annabeth's eyes glowed.

"How do we know they won't end up wrecking time, for the worse?" John asked the goddess.

"Simple, I cleared their memories, and also put it to them to store away the time machine for later"

"Good, now what to do now, maybe go scout for where his lair is" Jade asked. Annabeth just stared.

"Really, that's the problem with childless people, they don't think ahead"

"So just because you have that little kid of yours, Zoe wasn't it, makes you smarter than me?" Jade challenged.

"Yes, and being a daughter of Athena"

"You always pull that card" they argued, before a hologram appeared from Eppsa's communicator. In it was an Older Tonto, Wendy and their daughter Jen.

"Requesting backup, Jonnhy Hurricane is attacking our home. He turned to Kronos!"

"On it" Jade nodded as the kids ran off and Annabeth made a call, calling in some reserves. In a flash the older Eragon Shadeslayer, his mate ( not Elves don't marry) Arya, their son Garrow, a black haired near look alike to Eragon at 16 albeit six years older, Saphira and Jayfeather popped in to help guard Greenia, as everyone else, Thomas, Ben, Zak ect were out fighting an unlimited armed foe, with no way to strike back.


	10. A loss of great sorrow

A quick little penguin chapter, takes place a few years into the future

"Penguins, it's time we begin the expedition for the one of the kind rare, the fork and knife of the fish lord..."

"It's Poseidon, Skipper"

"Po Di, whatever, in the quest for the world's greatest fish" Skipper instructed the eager penguins.

"To do so, we shall travel to a hidden temple, hidden somewhere in the world of Olympian Manhattan, a nice place, if you don't mind greek things..."

"Like the gods"

"Private!"

"Sorry"

"Penguins, lets rool!"

A bit later

The penguins appeared in a flash of bright light, in a shabby part of a poor city.

"Kowalski, location on world of the greek gods?"

"Approximatly, somewhere in the port of Cape Town, South Africa!"

"A little too close to Madagascar for my liking, but okay, Penguins, Rico ready the Hep 50!" Rico spat up a tiny little toy submarine with a H on it. The ship landed in the water, enlarging into a submarine.

"Ol Hepster still has it, prepare to board!" they all hopped inside the submarine, as it descended into the atlantic.

"Radar!"

"Check"

"Communications!"

"Rodger"

"Various weapons of mass destruction"

"MUWHAAA!"

"Good, lock onto corirdinates" they zoomed off.

5 minutes later

"Rico, coffee"

"BLETCH"

"Good, I like a strong coffee"

5 more minutes later

"Skipper, we have reading on the radar, 3 to be precise, and their coming in fast" Private yelled.

"Any idea on what they are"

"Great Testla Coil! Its a, a, a....." three large seals came into view around the water craft.

"Leopard seals, but were far north from their maximum range, right?" Skipper asked worried.

"Yes, they are never found this far north" Kowalski said nervously.

"Look, they have a mark on them" Private pointed, as a seal crashed into the submarine. It rolled a little, as they caught a mark on their skin.

**JH**

"JH, do we know a JH?" Skipper asked. Kowalski got out his abyscus.

"Let's see, JT, JDOG, JH, wait are they James Hiller's?" Private shook his head, as a seal rammed into the watercraft again.

"James can't get a Iphone to work, much less control a bunch of seals"

"True, Rico!" the trigger happy penguin pressed a button, as a electrical charge flew out of the vessel, hitting a seal. The seal exploded, revealing a metal body.

"Robot Leopard seals!" Skipper fell out of his seat.

"It's a freak of nature, RICO DESTROY THEM!" Kowalski said in a tissy. Rico hit the button repetitively, and electrical blasts struck the remaining robots, as well as cause large explosions in the waters above.

"Skipper, we have a U.S navy submarine coming in at, well its coming fast!"

"DIVE!" He yelled, as the submarine banked a sharp down, into a very dark trench.

In the trench, 5 minutes later

"Skipper, I CAN"T SEE, I CAN"T THINK!" Kowalski's voice hollered.

"Rico, glow-stick!"

"BLETCH" a green light illuminated the vessel.

"Good, now lets not panic" Skipper said calmly.

"Skipper, we have a hit!" Private pointed. At the bottom of the chasm was a ancient Greek temple.

"The coordinates, we've found the fork and knife!" the vessel landed inside the temple, inside a air bubble?

"Rico, tell me this place isn't filled with air" Kowalski looked around.

"Na ah"

"But we asked Poseidon himself, he said this temple was water logged, this isn't right...."

"No, its very right" a man said, walking into view, holding a large golden pair of a fork and a knife, embodied with images of tridents. He wore a dark traveling cloak, with a dark cape. He had a evil smirk

"Who are you?" Skipper demanded. He turned, showing a a green shoulder guard, with JH on it.

"Your JH!"

"Legally, its Johnny, Johnny Hurricane. Now be gone birds!" he took out a star wars like pistol, and blasted, energy bolts hitting the floor as the penguins scattered.

"Give us the silver ware, gold ware, whatever, of Poseidon!" Skipper yelled, taking out his penguin shaped blaster. He fired, as Johnny used the knife to cut the blast clean in half.

"Rico!" Rico spat out a flamethrower, and sent a torrent of flames at Johnny, whose cape got cindered. He fired his gun, stopping a few sneak attack attempts by the other penguins.

"My cape! You, you thing!" he yelled. He then took a staff, embrodied with a marking of a scythe and a clock and charged. Rico spat a boomerang out, tossing it at Johnny. He smashed it in half with his hand, before grabbing Rico firmly. The penguins all charged at him, but he tripped them all, causing them to crashed into a heap against a pillar.

"It is my mission to generate chaos, you little heroic birds. The opposite of heroing. And here, you try to stop my plan to destroy all fishing. I think you need a demonstration of what happens to those who get in my way!" he touched the end of the staff to Rico. A blue static covered the poor penguin.

"RICO!" Private cried as the penguins tackled Johnny, his staff falling alongside him. The went to help Rico out, who had the utensils. But he was aging, his feathers were turning grayer, and grayer. His beak got duller and duller. He got a humped back, then he fell limp.

"He, Killed, RICO!" Kowalski was too shocked to speak.

"Well, I'd love to stay for the funeral, but I have things to do, as I celebrate the first dead hero, of the coming of the old order!" he vanished in a portal of darkness. The air bubble broke, as they ran inside the ship.

"Rico" Private cried.

"It's finally happened" Skipper shook his head. "That Johnny's going to PAY!"

"Right, Skipper we must start the project, Penguin Beyond!"

"Kowalski..."

"What's penguin beyond?" Private asked.

"See, we, decided to begin the process of cloning a new team of penguins, as I already feel age in my bones, and Rico... well it's to make sure our skills go to the next generation" he held the knife and fork.

"And may this relics, be the finest memory, of RICO!"

"FOR RICO!"

Elsewhere

Johnny Hurricane approached a dark hole, somewhere in a creepy old castle, the world called Conflicters Casle.

"My lord, I may have failed to destroy the taste of fish, but I have brought forth the first death of Kronitis, the rapid aging power you besessed into this staff. Rico, is dead"

"This, is better" a icy, voice rather like scrapping rocks, commented "Yes, one hero down. And chaos builds. Once we gain enough, I will be free of my prison. But first, you must convince Tonto about his time project, by hiding the barbtrix. We must play him, like a instrument, and take out a few more heroes while we're at it"

"Yes, lord of time"


	11. The new HQ and spoils

Sometime into the future from last chapter

"Ah, Tonto me boy" a tall man in a brown trench coat, fedora and with a darkened face, greeted a buisness suited man with a golden watch with diamond quartz filling. They were in Grand Central Station central point, with the elegant roofing.

"Ah ha, Skipper, um but isn't that disguise risky in your old age?" the man asked him. The figure gave a image of laughter, before opening his buttoned jacket, inside was a robot like exo suit, and riding on the head was that of a ancient penguin, with a dulled beak and graying top feathers. A cane was stored in a slot next to the head.

"Oh, but Brainiac's new penguin suit allows for much quicker and more effective human disguises" he reapplied the trench coat "Now, I really must thank you for funding the new lair project, and I love your idea of a disguise for it"

"I must agree, its a stroke of genius! Its only been a month since I invested that 200,000 into it..."

"Isn't that what you make in one day?" Skipper interupted

"2 hours actually, but in only 1 week, I have already regained 1300 from it, its a hit!, a wonderful way to add a bit more pocket change to my many bank vaults"

"Yes, I'm glad its such a gain for the both of our organizations" they shook hands, before Tonto whistled for a taxi.

5 minutes later

They got out at a ice cream shop on Madison Avenue, with the Square Garden in the distance, but the ice cream shop stood out, it was shapped like a penguin's head!

"Welcome, to Penguin Head (Giggle) quarters" Skipper said proudly as they entered the beak. Inside was a round white sort of futuristic looking shop, with a ice cream bar and tables. A fridge filled with cakes stood to the side. Four statues of the original penguins in their youth held the four essential flavors; Vanilla was held by Skipper, Chocolate by Private, Strawberry by Kowalski and some flavor of Sherbert by Rico. A large Rangers banner hung on the walls around it, as did another one of the Knicks. "Also called the Madison Ice Cream Shop"

"Cool" Tonto nodded.

"And the ice cream is superb, where did you get that ice cream anyway?" Skipper asked.

"Oh, its a ancient family recipe, it goes back beyond even my great great uncle Tonto, the assistant of the lone ranger"

"Your related to THE tonto!"

"Yep, on my mother's side, now um can I see the lair now" Tonto begged.

"Oh fine, if you insist, but behold your eyes for what your about to see" they snuck towards the bathrooms, but took another turn, ending up at a dead end, with two levers.

"Pull the lever" Tonto pulled the left one, a laser popped out of the wall and fired at them, frying Skipper's fedora.

"Wrong lever!" Tonto pulled the right one, as a trap hole opened below them, dropping them. Skipper lost his suit and coat, but he still had his staff, as he landed on a roller coaster, themed after penguins, the head cart had a beak, the middle carts were black and white, and the end looked like it was ended in dynamite.

"Welcome to the penguin lair, please be ready for descent!" the roller coaster sped down a course, spinning at speeds of about 70 miles per hour, going upside down several times, going through a waterfall and doubling back a few times. Tonto had his hands in the air and was screaming like a happy little kid, Skipper was glaring. Finally, they landed on the bottom, a long hall filled with glassed off areas showing the penguins spoils.

"Yes, this is the hall of relics, the many items that we have acquired in our semi legal missions, now promise you won't squeal on some of these" Tonto nodded "Good" and they started walking down the long hallway.

"Here are the utensils of Poseidon, lost Rico for these, and this is Omnitrix the First's diary, oh we loved reading that"

"Can I read it!"

"Sure, after this, it dates back till around his high school graduation, and here are the remains of Helga Hufflepuff's cup" they passed a mangled cup "we are pretty sure that it is no longer a Horucrux, and this is Zeus's scrap book on attractive mortal woman, Hera hired us to steal it" they passed a golden binder.

"And here, we have the legendary missing adventurer's, Madeline Greenlight's, stuffed horse, Majesty, still in near mint condition, apparently she kept it with her into her thirties" the stuffed Clydesdale stared at them "And here we have Pikachu's pokeball" the abandoned electric marked ball was on a pedestal.

"This is the sheath of Zeus's master bolt" the lightning shaped container was still smelling like ozone "I think he replaced it, and this is Ed's lucky cheese, Sheldon" the cheese was surrounded in a green mist.

"This is Jayfeather's stick of the ancient cat tribes, and the old saddle that Saphira used" the marked stick and the weathered saddle stood on opposite sides of the hallway.

"This is Chowder's first hat" the purple hat sat on a pedestal "and Snape's teddybear, we stole it because we just don't like him!" the worn bear looked at them cutely.

"This is Thalia's aegis bracelet, you have no idea what Private, Kowaski and I went through to get it" the bracelet had red marks on it.

"Is that blood!"

"It might have been on that before we got it, and here is the first Fenton thermos" the high tech ghost catching soup holder was on another pedestel.

"These are Weasly is our king badges that we acquired when we went to that quiditch game, he was really awful, and also these are some support Cedric Diggory badges and a Dumbeldore's army coin, we pick pocketed these from Harry's old trunk, after messing up the dursley house and breaking in, I heard that Petunia had a episode after that!" the coins and badges were pinned to a cushion as the penguin laughed.

"This is Perry's hat and scooter, we traded Mort for these" the agent hat was on the head of a platypus manicen, that was riding the green and white scooter. "And this is Candace's cell phone, we had fun prank calling everyone with it, until it exploded for some reason" the ruined pink phone was on a cushion next to it.

"This is what is left of Gwen's Labtop, Kowalski got a little too enthusiastic breaking its codes" the wrecked laptop smoldered slightly "and this is the license plate of the rustbucket"

"Wait, you were the guys who stole it! I'm a huge fan of your work!"

"Yes, it was fun to drive, but then we made the mistake of letting young Smasher drive it, and that fell off, along with most of the engine"

"And this, is Hagrid's pink umbrella, we won it off him after that new years party with a lot of fire whiskey, we think his wand is inside it, but we haven't perfected our shrink ray yet" The umbrella was very dirty inside the case.

"This is Madeline's assistant, Cammy Capto's, purple blanket, It pink for some reason, we think she may be color blind" the dirty blanket hung like a flag, "below it is Hanna Montanna's wig, we had fun ruining her career!" Skipper chuckled evilly.

"This is Chris Mcleans shades, and Owen's shirt" the shades were covered in moisture from the sweat covered white shirt "We are still fumigating it, and here we have Doc's power glove, we stole it from his grave in the dead of night" the yellow glove was on a large maniqeun fist.

"Wait, but if anyone was to find these things, you'd be dead"

"Oh, we have security features" a loud bark was heard.

"Like Fluffy, Hagrid's vicious three headed dog" the large dog barked with all its heads and charged at Tonto.

"Fluffy, down!" the dog whimpered and walked away. "We also carry several brands of lethal lasers, missile and some loony gas"

"Do you have something from every hero in the universe!" Tonto said exasperated.

"No, some of these guys either don't have anything worth taking, like Neville Longbottom, Carly Shay, you" Tonto sighed in relief "or Jar Jar Binks and then there are some guys we don't want to steal from for fear of our lives, like Thomas, Kratos, Seras, those vampires in that rainy place, you get the idea"

"I have to agree, I can't stand those shimmery vampire people!"

"Now, where were we, oh yes we have a near complete waspinator part collection" a waspinator without his head stood in a glass case "and here we have Number 3's Rainbow monkeys" a rainbow colored selection of toy monkey sat in the case "as well as Blossom's bow" the red bow was nailed to the wall "Aelita's doll, Mr. Puck" the little elf stared at them on top of a pedestal"and the spare wheel to the mystery machine" the flowery wheel with it cover was taped to the wall.

"Here, we have Timmy Turner's pink hat and Cosmo's quarter, I think they call him Phillip" the hat hung on the wall above a large nickel "Sadly, he was too big to fit in a vending machine. Here we also display the box that they had trapped Wuya in at some point" the locked puzzle box was in another see through box inside the glass case.

"Um, how many more of this stuff do you have"

"Oh, we still have many more, here we have a tooth from the Jurassic Park " the large tooth hung from the ceiling "it was either that tooth would come out, or Private would stay in, and here we also have Dexter's old glasses" the large glasses were on a cushion "Batman's utility belt" the belt was nailed again to a wall "Still armed" Tonto jumped back from the wall.

"Also in display, Zak Saturday's V.V Argost toy" the mini Argost stared at them from the glass case "What ever happened to that guy? Also, we have Doofemsmirtz's first inator laser" the green laser was not in a glass case, but placed grandly in the hall "we bought it for 20 bucks"

"Oh, one of the few legal things in here I see"

"True, and here we have Fred Flinstone's car" the foot powered vehicle was displayed on a platform like a a car in a mall "Yoda's staff" the chewed stick was in a glass case "and Percy's stepfather" Tonto jumped back at the extremely realistic statue.

"That looks really lifelike"

"Yes, it is, it was made with Medusa's head" Skipper laughed evilly as Tonto stepped back a little. "So, this was once alive"

"Yes, and here, we also have the mask that Eustace used to scare Courage" the green tiki mask hung on the side of a wall, giving Tonto the heeby jeebies "also here are a dozen WHOOP grade jetpack backpacks" the heart shaped backpacks hung on racks on the wall. "and here we have Josh's lucky shirt" the ripped tye dye shirt hung in a very protected area "Beware, the bad luck is still present"

"I know"

"This section contains Uncle's magic blowfish" the dried magic relic was protected by a glass case "The gun belonging to Sarah's cousin" the old era gun hung on a rack "Julien's crown" the leafy thing sat on a rather pathetic pedestal "and a future predator, stuffed" The creature inside the glass was life like.

"It's dead, right?"

"Oh yeah, its dead, but keep an eye on it, it watch's you, and on that note, here is Alucard's hat" the red hat with a black stripe gave off a evil aura "Bellatrix's death eater mask" the creepy mask seemed to stare at Tonto "King Rupert's kidney stones" Tonto looked disgusted at the gray things "San's wolf mask" the clay wolf like mask also stared at Tonto.

"Stop with all these masks!"

"Okay, okay, well if you look over there, you will be noticing a fine example of the Robot Arwin, who is now employed as the janitor" the robot waved happily. "And inside here, is a legally obtained non abridged copy of Ned's School Survival Guide" the camouflage book was displayed grandly "As well as the staffs of Maleficent and Jafar" the two dark staffs crossed each other.

"Here we have Juniper Lee's backpack" the purple thing hung from the wall.

"Just her backpack?"

"The mission was comprimised, we couldn't get a better prize"

"Oh, I see you there"

"We also have Aang's bison whistle" the bison shaped whistle was in a glass case "Sari's robot dog, Sparkplug" the robot dog was ramming its head to try and get out "and Sora's shoes" the large yellow shoes had their own cushions for each.

"This is Namine's drawing pad" the pad was covered in a protective plastic "Mr. D pack of Pinochle cards" the card pack was displayed proudly "and these are the antlers from Artemis's stags" the antlers were hung on fake deer heads.

"Impressive, you managed to get so much from even the gods" Tonto smiled.

"Thank you, and this is the scarf of Aphrodite that Percy and Annabeth recovered" the pink scarf was protected by double glass. "We once let Kowalski touch it, and the love overloaded his already tired systems, he didn't survive the night"

"Oh, I never realized that Aphrodite's scarf caused Kowalski's death"

"You'd be surprised, well that's the end of our tour for now" Skipper said as they reached a bright door, as they entered a large gray metal complex. An aged private, with a cane like Skipper, was standing before a quartet of penguins, one with a large head, one with a metal wing, one with a eye patch and one who looked like Rico.

They were the Neo penguins

"Thank you for all you funded us for, Tonto, this base still connects to the original in the zoo, and we hope you like what we did with your money"

"I did" Tonto nodded "And that's why I have these" Tonto handed them 6 box seat tickets to the Ranger's stanley cup game tonight.

"Thank you Tonto"

"Wendy, Jen and I are also coming, and I'd be honored if you come with us, just don't take the Stanley cup..."

"AHHH"

"Or anything from Wendy, you don't have anything from her, right" the penguins shook their heads.

"Good, see you at 8"

* * *

*** Madz97 of Fictionpress claims half the credit for this chapter! I RULE! Take that krspacet!

Sorry, my sister had too much sugar this morning...


	12. Skipper the master of kung fu, Blackwing

A few years after the last chapter, 22 years after the first chapter and 20 years after 10 new keys

Skipper scuttled along the museum hallway, with a urgent speed. Alarms were going off everywhere, Robot Arwin was running around with a paniced speed and metal doors were covering the museum displays.

"Skipper!" the aged Private hobbled towards him from the end that Skipper was running "It's horrible, we're getting news flashes from everywhere! Aang, Eragon, Thomas, Blossom, Tonto, Optimus, everyones being attacked!"

"By what, Private, by what!" Skipper demanded.

"Everything, heartless, monsters, nobodies, even guys that have been dead for decades, its armegeddon!" Private panicked.

"No it isn't" Brainiac and the other neo penguins had caught up the elders "according to the Panameter, its only widespread chaos, Armegeddon is another thing"

"According to the messages we have managed to get, the leader of them is the greek titan of time, Kronos, who was freed by Tonto by mistake" Rookie shook his head annoyed

"Are we under any form of attack?" Skipper pressed.

"Not yet, but we have picked up a large mass of dark energy to the skies over New Jersey..."

"It's the army of puffins, Blowhole is leading them to attack!"

"No Skipper, its not the team up of your mad Dolphin foe and penguin copying birds of flight, but of a commander we have record of in the the dark forces, the Nega Guardians of Omnimation have appeared"

"They must be after our newest feature" Skipper looked at the golden sarcophagus depicting various deaths and city destruction's "They want the crypt that Kronos had used to heal himself during his last escape on the world of the greek gods"

"Um, I don't know about that, but I know what we can do" General nodded as Smasher spat up a torpedo launcher.

"No" Skipper shook his head. The penguins stared at him in shock "You will provide a combination cover up and city defense, I will engage the enemy alone"

"Um, sir, but your really, old, and tired, surely you could at least use some help" Rookie tried to reason.

"No, that's a direct order, Private your in charge" Skipper raised his staff, pressing a button on the side of the wall. The bottom of the floor they were on started to rise into the air, opening up on the top of a MCdonalds in the city.

"Begin operation disguise defenders" Skipper instructed as he jumped from the roof, landing on a car, before jumping right from that onto the side of a building, running along in a defiance of gravity.

"How is he doing that" General scratched his head.

"It's a ancient form of penguin kung fu, only reached by the most trained" Brainiac looked over several notes

"But enough with that, General and Rookie, begin distractions, Smasher and Brainiac, to air defense, if Skipper has any trouble" the defense penguins flew out into the air in pigeon suits as Rookie and General got a large selection of fireworks out.

Skipper

Jumping from building to building, the penguin master had reached Jersey ,as the dark portal opened up as hundreds of dark things started to fall from it. The white bodies of samurai, dragoon and dusk nobodies descended to the ground, followed by the heartless breeds of Tailbunkers, large tailed green dragons, the reddish gray, sword armed Stalwart Blades and the gray and blacked hovering trash can like laser bodies of Guardians. Also falling from the hole were a hoard of Xana breed monsters, the brown no legged, long armed creepers, the large silver black balls called Megatanks and the green wasp like Hornets. There were still more falling out of the hole, the giant silver Twilight Thorn nobody, the similar black heartless Darkside, as well as the giant evil treasure body parted parrot Ruler of the Sky and the lava bodied giant monster the Kollossus. In front of the army stood a group of dark cloaked beings, leading then was one who's entire body was covered, all that was visible was a black and red omnitrix watch on his arm and his mouth.

"If it ain't Nega, the leader of the Nega Guardians" Skipper smirked, leaning on his staff.

"And the old penguin, Skippy isn't it" Nega laughed.

"Wait, does he have a sidekick called Jelly" another hooded guy laughed.

"Silence Otnot" Nega snarled. "Skipper, I am a reasonable man, the time of heroes is past, our true lord, Kronos, the one who gave us life and these Negatrix's, will cleanse the universe of all heroes, and if you and your penguins join us, you will survive"

"I would never stoop to that, we are a strong species, and now Nega, I will demonstrate the power of a wizened penguin"

"Ha, I'd love to see you try, its a thousand to one here"

"Then I will" Skipper charged at them, as the nega guardians and their army of darkness charged straight at him.

Skipper ran up the body of the Twilight thorn, easily avoiding its hair like tendrils from its head. Skipper jumped up from its shoulder and landed on its head with a flipper chop, that knocked the twilight thorn to the ground, causing it to disintegrate. Jumping straight from the defeated nobody, he tossed his staff straight into the top eye of xana mark on the kollosus, before a ball of fire formed in his flippers. Focusing and refining the ball of fire with his mind, he tossed it into the other eye, watching the beast fall apart

"How can one penguin do that!" Nega said intrigued as Skipper mentally re obtained his staff. Jumping into the air, he avoided a shot of lasers from the Creeper's maws, before tossing his staff like a boomerang, the blade hitting and destroying all the creepers. The staff returned to his flippers, he used it to block the red giant laser of a megatank, before walking forward, oppressing the laser. The tank started to overload, before it exploded from the building pressure, as did the other tanks.

Skipper then jumped and dueled his staff against the Samurai, easily slicing and knocking down the skilled nobody warriors. He then caught the eye of one and stared, starting a duel stance. They focused on one another, before Skipper drew his staff and sliced the creature down before it drew its blade. A duo of them then flew at him, but Skipper jumped into the air and sent a ball of fire from his flippers and toasted them

The Ruler of the sky roared loudly, sending a barrage of coins from its treasure chest beak. Skipper closed his eyes and touched his flippers together, levitating and opening a wormhole, as the coins flew into the penguins treasury. The creature ran out of coins and started coughing, before a fireball hit the thing and destroyed it. The Guardians then flew towards him, firing their lasers madly, as did the hornets from another end. Skipper tossed his staff into the air, as it was on fire and the two species fired at it, hitting each other and falling to the ground as Skipper re obtained his trusty staff.

"I've had enough of this, Otnot, go and attack the city, I'll finish him myself" Nega growled. The others shrugged and ran towards the city, followed by the pathetic remains of the army.

"Alright bird, I'll finish you myself, you should feel honored" Nega smiled.

"Oh, I feel honored, to take that watch from you!" Skipper pointed his staff towards Nega.

"You will eat those words, bird!" Nega activated his negatrix

(Nega felt his body cover in darkness, as it became magma like. Blackflash and he was)

"Nega-heatblast!" he laughed as a darker version of the omnitrix hero. A fireball formed in his hand as he tossed it at Skipper. Focusing, he stopped the fireball before reflecting it and sending it straight into Nega, causing him to stumble back.

"Go, Little Blue tidal surge!" Skipper levitated as a ball of water formed in his hands, blasting the fire based form with a torrent of water. Steam started to cover Nega as he coughed

(Nega felt his body crystalize into darkness, as dark crystals formed on his body. Black flash and he was)

"Nega-Chromostone!" now as a crystaline alien, he sent a blast of rainbow colored dark light at Skipper, who reflected it with his staff, flying into the air. Skipper then charged and kicked the rocky form, the form started to crack and fall apart. But before that

(Nega felt his cells be infused with the power of darkness. Black flash and he was)

"Nega-Nega-Echo Echo" he was a darkened version of the living amplifier cloner. Splitting into a hundred dark gray clones, they all had Skipper surrounded.

"Its Too Late! You will Lose!"

"I don't think so, BlackWing, Grwara grawa!" he screamed into the woods. Suddenly, the woods started to shake wildly, as hundreds of horse like creatures flew out of the woods, but they had nasty bat like wings and sharp teeth.

"Are those, Jersey Devils!" Nega said shocked.

"yes, yes they are, we once saved Blackwing" a large black winged jersey devil with a roan coloring nodded "from getting sent to the zoo, and made Alice look like a fool, it's been a wonderful friendship ever since, I also learned to speak their language and ask for their help if we need stealthy assistance, like now Gwarga Grawana" the army of devils attacked the Echo Echo clones, biting them, stomping them and destroying them, as several loud bangs proved that the city was being well defended, and fire works at the same time showed the evidence being covered up by civilian explosives. Skipper of course took many of the cones down

"You, will not stop me" Nega panted as he avoided a chomp from Blackwing's mouth, before activating his most powerful form

(Total darkness flooded the body of Nega. Dark powers beyond your wildest dreams became avalible to him. Black FLash and he was)

"Nega-ALIEN Y!" he was the starry Alien X.

"Not that!" Skipper was in shock, and Blackwing nickered in fright.

"Yes, the powers of darkness have evolved this alien into a new, stronger and more powerful form, and now, prepare to watch this entire world get totalled, world Razing operation approved!" a black ring flew from his hand, flying towards the army of devils and Skipper, as well as the city.

"Curse you Nega, you've left me no choice!" Skipper touched his flippers together, as a blue aura surrounded himself. Flying, all of his advanced penguin kung fu skills formed as a magical aura, as he impacted into the power of Alien Y's command, and Skipper was locked in battle with the energy, and gritting, he broke the power.

"WHAT!" Nega said shocked at Skipper flew straight at Otnot, who impacted his staff into Alien Y's negaitrix symbol. Howling, the negatrix was deactivated, and flew off his arm. Nega's eyes widened as he tried to grab in, before it fell to the ground. Skipper was wobbly on his staff, as Nega violently kicked him, causing him to roll away with several nasty injuries. SKipper managed to barely push himself up before he said one last thing.

"Blackwing, just promise me, return the negatrix, and me, to my men" and he collapsed, forever. Then a voice heard.

"OH come on, there are just too many hero deaths today, blah blah I judge his soul worthy for the eternal joys of the Elysian Fields of Olympian Manhattan" and skipper's corpse glowed briefly.

"Um, well since my immortality is tied to that watch, why don't you nice little horsies give me that, and I'll be going" Nega tried to weasel himself out of it, before the devil's neighed loudly in their language (translate, kill him!). Two other Devil's grabbed Nega with their teeth by his arms, as they flew back towards the darkness of the pine barrens, as Blackwing neighed loudly.

"That's Blackwing" Private said as they finished off the army "No, Skipper!". The penguins slid quickly towards to where Blackwing was, and saw their defeated leader, as Blackwing took off to join in the vicious, slow mauling of their friend's killer.

"Skipper" Private cried, as they all shed tears.


	13. Classified DVD past 1

"Now, I'll give you this lost clips DVD, for 1 dollar!" a man in brown, hobo looking robes, was bartering a DVD disc case, showing a image of Skipper with a coke bottle.

"One dollar, you drive a good bargin" Omni smiled, taking the DVD and walking down the path in the swap meet he was in. The hobo chuckled to himself.

"Sucker, I had to get rid of that, for safety reasons" he removed his robes revealing the younger Tonto "That thins is funny, yet potentially lethal"

Later in his house

Omni eagerly placed the DVD into the player, as a video loaded up, it was called

Penguin embarrassing clip show, part of the hero humor collection

"Oh, this will be good"

* * *

Skipper was dancing with Marlene, with a spanish duo style, with a rose in his beak as he lowered Marlene.

"Hey there, baby"

"Oh Skippy"

"Buwahhhha, sort of disgusting, but soo funny!"

* * *

Kowalski was in a tutu spinning around on Broadway, while being smacked with rotten tomatoes

"Hey, this is great talent, my coach said so!"

SPLAT

"Hahahhahhaha!"

* * *

Mort had a glue blaster, and had glued Julien down, as he was touching the royal feet

"Get off me Mort!"

"Feet!"

"HHHHHHAHAHMHMMM!"

* * *

Rico was coughing, before he spat up himself? and then himself? and then himself? And every time he spat himself up, the self who spat the new one out poofed out of existance.

"HUH?"

* * *

Skipper was clog dancing in a scottish kilt with a bagpipe being played by Private in the background

"Yuck!"

* * *

The penguins were placing a giant era cleaner inside the ear of the statue of liberty, poking it with fury, until Julian popped out

"The king deserves all the staring in this beautiful new palace!"

"Ringtail!"

"Not patriotic there, eh Julien!" HAH HAHAHH

* * *

Kowalski was experimenting with his super ray, making his beak as long as he is tall

"Oh brother" he now sounded like Squidward

"HAHHHAHHHAA!"

* * *

Skipper placing his various ingredients into his Monkfish surprise, including earwax, eggplant, fish and dogfood, as well as mangos, ketchup, corn dogs and what looked like Naruto hair

"Yuck!"

* * *

Rico was using Mort, and his tail, to clean the penguin's toilet

"I like helping"

"HAHA, so gross!"

* * *

Kowalski was dancing to the penguins theme song, before Julien changed it to I LIKE TO MOVE IT, when Kowalski changed it back

"The king, who is me, wants better music"

"I was here first!"

"I am king!"

"RICO!"

BOOM

"HAHAHAHA"

* * *

The penguins were in a coke commercial, and Skipper, who had a coke bottle, and Kowalski, who was holding up a coke can, were rapping

"When it gets all nice and toasty"

"The best thing when your thirsty"

"Is to drink a gulp of Coke a Cola"

"And say to good taste ALOHA!"

"Urg, that was horrible!" Omni shivered "Those birds needs some serious vocal lessons", as then the TV suddenly turned off. Staring shocked, as Rico, Skipper, Private and Kowalski jumped from behind the TV"

"That was classified information, I thought we destroyed them all!"

"Apparently, we missed one" Kowalski informed Skipper.

"Hurt options!"

"Oh, we have the antarctian mauling"

"Oh, that works out fine, Rico!" Rico laughed evily and attacked Omni.

"AHHHHH!"

the next day

"OW!" Omni was in the hospital


	14. Classified DVD past 2

The classified lost DVD's part 2

A short time later

In a market on Olympus (Percy Jackson)

A golden market, filled with various beings of divine natures, was loud and bustling...

"Get your Ambrosia on a stick here, 4 star ambrosia at your fingertips, and also good for poking your husbands eyes out when he claims a demi god!"

"Get your newest Tonto Watch DVD, help track down this creature of ultimate chaos and destruction"

"Come place your bets here, will Artemis ever get a man before 5050!" The markets men were calling out various deals, of weird and divine origins. But one unlucky soul, a man who had shaggy, goat like hooves and hindquarters, and horns on his head, the Satyr Grover, was about to find something he shouldn't.

"Hey you, Goat boy, God of the Wild Grover" a rather seedy looking salesman hissed. The goat boy turned.

"Blehhh, hello, um what's up?" The salesman quickly handed Grover a box, with a rather crudely drawn label that said...

To Grover

"Oh, a package for me, um thanks..." the man was gone. Confused, Grover foolishly picked up the box and left with it. Meanwhile, behind a tree a distance away, the man was chuckling. Removing a disguise, he revealed himself to be Rico's future murduer, Johnny Hurricane.

"Ah, getting new tensions forming is so much fun. The Penguins lack of security on their classified stuff is going to help build my masters required chaos energy. Muwhahhhaaaaa, haaa, haa, ha... now how do I get out of this place without the gods turning me to ash?

Now in Grover's place

Placing the DVD into his Plasma, Grover grabbed a bowl of movie snacks, but instead of Popcorn, it was filled with Tin cans. But before he could snack on one, Grover was shocked at what he was seeing.

A camera lens was moving, as if by an amueter.

"Rico, hold that thing steady, this is a important memorization recording. We need this so if we have to do a count on all our new, anti everyone in the known and unknown universe weapons, we will be able to remember them all" the camera shook up and down as if the camera personal, Rico it seems, was agreeing with Skipper, who was talking.

"Good, now lets begin the inventory!" the screen went black as words and numbers appeared on screen

1 Peanut Machine Gun

"Here, we showcase the Peanut machine gun" Skipper was hoisting a penguin sized sub machine gun, how they got that, Grover did not want to know.

"Um, Skipper why not just use a regular machine gun" Kowalski questioned off screen. Glaring, Skipper pointed the machine gun at Kowalski, and let loose a volley of shots, but instead of bullets, shelled peanuts flew and struck the off screen Kowalski.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OWWOWOWWOOWWOOWOOW!"

"We are penguins, we have no need for plain guns, and this one is much better. Not only does it mess up peoples shirts with peanut stains, but it will be absolutely deadly to those with Peanut allergies!"

"They hurt too!" Kowalski moaned in pain. Then the screen went black as words and numbers appeared on screen

2 Bernies every flavor jelly bean blaster

"Here, we demonstrate the military capabilities of this common Wizard snack" A rotating barrel shot gun, penguin sized, was now in Skipper's hands "And Private will be our Guinea Penguin for this job" Private was shaking in fear against the wall. Skipper aimed the weapon at Private, and fired. Private yelped as dozens of differently shaded snacks struck him, not hurting really, but they spattered, and not only were the conflicting flavors nauseating, but they were causing the young Penguin to be stuck to a wall.

"These Jelly beans not only inflict horrible scents to the nostrils, but they also are great for sticking your enemies to walls, now give me a second to ply young Private off the wall.

1 second later

"OW!" Then the screen went black as words and numbers appeared on screen

3 Plastic coater blaster

Skipper was now holding a hose, attached to what appeared to be a container of liquids of a strange nature. It was liquid plastic.

"Here, we have the Plastic coater gun, a weapon designed to combat magic. Most forms of magic will be canceled out by large quantities of this common element in the humans lives, but with this tub of liquid, and rather hot, plastic, we can blast magicians and witches with a coat of plastic, and any attempts to use magic, will end utterly. However, I can not demonstrate this, because none of us are magicians, so moving on" Then the screen went black as words and numbers appeared on screen

4 Disco sonic shooter

"It is a well known fact that Pokemon and Humans are naturally inclined to dance, so with this" a purple tube connected to a mutli paneled glass ball top, a disco ball like thing, was now being shown by Skipper "Will cause the bodies muscles and nerves to automatically activate the minds innate dancing fever, as I will demonstrate, on myself!" Skipper blasted himself with a multi colored light. He then started to clog dance uncontrollably.

"Um, it wears off, eventually, moving on!" Then the screen went black as words and numbers appeared on screen

5 Pimple pistol

Now, Kowalski was in charge, holding a basic red shot gun, with uneven bumps covering it at random intervals.

"Here, we have the Pimple pistol, a weapon that will be the nightmare of all teenagers. This weapon will cause the person's face in question to spout huge and uncontrollable bouts of pimples and blackheads. With it, effectively scaring the teen off, and luckily for us all, Skipper is still dancing, and well we penguins can not get face blemishes" Then the screen went black as words and numbers appeared on screen

6 Primus Code Ray

Now Kowalski was wielding a green pistol, with a omnitrix mark on its bottom.

"Here, we have the Primus Code Ray, and again I can not demonstrate its powers as we lack any Omnitrix's to use it on. But it will cause the Primus code of the Omnitrix to activate, locking off transformations for, well I have no idea how long" Skipper than burst into the Video.

"Kowalski, is that any way to run a demonstration of illegal weapons we have not shown anyone else but us four penguins! Urg, I'm taking over again!" Then the screen went black as words and numbers appeared on screen

7 Garlic hazer

"Here, we have the Garlic Hazer" a gun with a plastic dome top, that was linked to where the bullets were usually kept in a gun by plastic tubes. Its dome was filled with a green haze.

"This weapon, designed not only for quick escapes and smokescreen, is also used to combat vampires, by releasing a garlic cloud that completely immobilizes them, for a few days I'm just guessing" Skipper let out a shot of the gas, as the entire area was filled with a green haze. It was then that Rico toppled over, and the Camera got to take a shot of the ceiling.

"RICO!"

Then the screen went black as words and numbers appeared on screen, with some elevator music and a please stand by sign"

8 Sonic destroying hydro cannon

"Skipper, you should have checked that Rico was not allergic to Garlic before you demonstrated that weapon!" Private, now taking the movie, scolded. Skipper looked at his feet.

"I take full responsibility, but now, its time to demonstrate our anti Hedgehog weapon, the Sonic Destroying Hydro Cannon, or the S.D.H.C" Skipper was holding what looked like a regular water gun "Capable of blasting people with water force's at 10000000 pounds per square inch" Skipper aimed his water gun, and blasted. A huge torrent of water flew into the roof, destroyed the roof leaving a gaping hole, and flew into the sky. There, it hit a plane, that commenced to crash down into a building, that happened to store gasoline, causing a huge fiery explosion.

"Activate anti fire walls!" Kowalski's unseen feet ran and pressed a big red button, with a image of a campfire on it. The entire base was covered in thick metal. The metal blocked the fire inferno.

"Um, I won't talk about this at the next hero con if you guys don't" Skipper said quickly. Private's camera nodded. Then the screen went black as words and numbers appeared on screen

9 Auto Slap Rubber Glove blaster

"Here, we have out Auto Slap Rubber Glove Blaster, or the A.S.R.G.B" Skipper now had a huge cannon, by Penguin size standards, on his shoulder.

"Um, what do you mean, Auto Slap..." Private, who now was not camera penguin now that Rico was back in full health, asked before Skipper grinned evilly.

"I MEAN..." Skipper aimed his new weapon, and fired. Two white gloves flew at Private, before stopping and on their own, began to slap at Private's bum.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow"

"I like this weapon, I like it a lot" Then the screen went black as words and numbers appeared on screen

10 Love ray

"Now, here is our newest, most dangerous invention" Skipper was holding a pink gun, covered in girlish hearts, as far away from himself as possible.

"This, um Love ray, will cause the person who is hit by it to fall head over heals with that person, until their blasted again, and I will not demonstrate this, because PENGUINS, ARE, NOT, GAY, LESBIAN, WHATEVER, AND PEOPLE WHO EVEN TRY TO WRITE US UP LIKE THAT ARE ON OUR KILL LIST!" Skipper was now hyperventilating after breaking the fourth wall. Then the screen went black as words and numbers appeared on screen.

11 Goo coater

"Um, well its Private now" Private had taken over so Skipper could catch his breath. "And here, we have the goo blaster" a paintball like blaster, but with all green paint, was now being wielded by the young Penguin.

"This weapon, lets out blasts of sticky goop, completely unclean able, thus the perfect weapon against neat freaks, but seeing as its uncleanable, I can't fire it..." It was then that a man in a black suit dropped in from nowhere.

"Hey, how'd you get in here" Private yelled, with Rico and Kowalski looking shocked.

"I am a tax collector. You Penguins owe the U.S Goverment 1 million dollars in property and earnings taxes, and you are paying up" Private shot a few paint balls of goo at the tax collector. The man was restrained by goo bindings, as was his mouth.

"Rico, dump him in some thugs lair, why don't you, and give him a concussion while your at it, we don't want a swat team at us again" Rico nodded evilly and started to drag the man away. His camera was tossed into the air, and Private ran and slid on the ground like a baseball player to save it.

"Good save young Private" a calmed down Skipper said proudly "You handled that tax collector well, you could be a leader some day" Private smiled "But for now, your on Camera duty soldier!" Then the screen went black as words and numbers appeared on screen

12 Honey Mustard cannon

"Here, we demonstrate the Honey Mustard Cannon" a huge, yellow missile launcher for penguins was now on Skipper's shoulder. "This weapon will blast large quantities of the condiment called Honey mustard at your foes, not only distracting those who like it with its delicious flavor, but totally grossing out those who are nauseated by it" Skipper shrugged, and aimed it at his mouth, as a stream of Honey Mustard flew into his beak.

"Skipper, don't eat the ammo" Private scolded. Skipper sighed.

"Private, I was hungry, I missed Breakfast okay!" Then the screen went black as words and numbers appeared on screen

13 Dictionary portable catapult

"And here, we have a weapon that is capable on not only causing huge amounts of pain, but also will either distract book worms, or burn book haters, the Dictionary Portable Catapult" a wheeled mini Catapult, with a dictionary as its ammo, was behind Skipper.

"Um, isn't that just a mini catapult that just has a book for ammo?" Skipper double checked the weapon, and cried.

"Say it ain't so, a nights work, all for nothing, for shame myself, for shame!" Then the screen went black as words and numbers appeared on screen

14 Soap Slicker

"Now, as we all know, Ed is a very strange character" Skipper was lecturing Private "whose danger knows us no bounds. Potentially, he could be our deadliest enemy, so in order to ensure our safety in case he ever comes after us, we have this" a weapon much like the Garlic hazer, but the same orange brown shade as a loather, and filled with white gas with water at the bottom, was in Skipper's flippers.

"This, is he Soap Slicker, a weapon that will unleash a high powered cleaner that will clean anything so well, it could just be brand new, Kowalski front and center!" Kowalski waddled nervously over.

"As I shall demonstrate, with Kowalski's beak" before the penguin could protest, a gush of soap and water struck his beak. As the sud blast faded, Kowalski's beak was sparkling clean. Kowalski marveled at his excellently cleaned beak.

"It's, it's, amazing. I can smell things I haven't smelled in ages from all the lab fumes, I can see my eyes in my beak's reflection, its just, amazing" Kowalski was awestruck.

"Also, it makes a excellent cleaner of bases and comrade's" Skipper said like a salesman. Then the screen went black as words and numbers appeared on screen

15 Tickle Ray

"Next up, a most diabolical ray, the tickle ray" a ray gun like from Star wars, but pink and purple, was in Skipper's hands.

"Really, a tickle ray, I still don't see what use that..." Kowalski was silenced when he was blasted with a pink light. He then began to laugh and squirm uncontrollably.

"AHHHAHHH, THIS REALLY, I CAN'T, THINK, TALK, COMPLETE, AHHHHHEEEEEEEEE!" Kowalski was going bonkers.

"See, it is dangerous, ha!" Then the screen went black as words and numbers appeared on screen

16 Raspberry soda blaster

But before Grover could watch it, his TV was unplugged. Bah-hing in surprise, Grover was surrounded, by the infuriated Penguins.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL OUR WEAPONS SECRETS. THOSE WERE CLASSIFIED!" Skipper yelled.

"It appears we made a mistake, he is not a danger class 6, but a danger class 3, we must act quickly" Kowalski was rapidly changing Grover's threat ranking. It was then that Skipper drew what looked like a fusion of a missile launcher and strawberry shortcake, not that threatening looking at all.

"Here, is our most dangerous weapon, a weapon so powerful, we had to develop Co ed with Tonto, a danger class 2 being. This, is our anti god weapon, FIRE!" from its strawberry blaster tip, a pink liquid aura flew and struck Grover. Grover let out a quickly muted yelp, as his particles began to disintegrate. In seconds the Satyr had vanished.

"Behold, the Raspberry Soda Blaster. Filled with a mysterious liquid found only in universes with a M Omega Minus charge, this drink has the capabilities to destabilize a immortal's molecular structure. This causes their body to disintegrate, trapping them in Tartarus for about a month on weaker willed gods, and leaving themselves helpless and immobolized in the case of strong willed gods. Luckily for us, Grover has lost his memory, so lets recover the DVD, and figure out who breached our security to get these discs, as Omni and Grover were not isolated cases, my gut tells me so, and that I need more Honey Mustard"


	15. Huntress day in the Far Future

in this chapter, a lot of new future characters will be introduced, as well as a popular anime made fun of, the addicts of this anime are advised not to read this chapter, and if they do, they are advised against flaming. Also, a lot of new Penguin spoils will be revealed, and several bits of X overs take place, but then again, that is a common theme here

Into, the far future time 20 years after the future,

The city of the Penguins, once a nice and bustling metropolis...

Was now in ruin...

The wrecked city's buildings were wrecked into rubble, the formerly loud and bustling was utterly silent, the cars were ruined to a point of silence, no human life was detected anywhere, except in the vicinity of the Penguins "head" quarters. There, a blue force field wall surrounded the immediate area, the buildings surrounding it, however had no occupants, but instead had various defense lasers and similar devices placed strategically.

Inside one of the buildings

"Okay, world portal at full efficiency, the penguin firewall is operating at full capacity" the aged Brainiac, his feathers now graying, communicated over a ear link. Down below, the similarly aged General got the message.

"Hearing you, heading up to shop ASAP, as soon as I get this confounded Duel runner to stand up right!" General was trying to keep a strange motorcycle, a white wheel shaped thing with dueling capacities, to stand up in its upright position. A caption below it stated "Jack Atlas Duel Runner, Mark 1" (They added name tags to all the exhibits) they had kept up their hoard of stuffs, obtaining new treasures as the penguins explored new worlds.

"Gotcha, and has Captain reported back yet from his mission in Leaf Village?" General shook his head.

"Not yet, you'd think capturing some sort of fox demon would be easy, but no, they have to be taking there time!"

Meanwhile in Leaf Village

"Okay men, I think he's secured enough" a skipper looking penguin with shades grinned as a huge multi tailed fox thing was restrained by ropes.

"Um, senor Captain, I don't think these ropes are muy beino at restraining this thing?" a private looking penguin with a sombrero called out, speaking in a spanish accent. Captain chuckled.

"Amigo, it is perfectly sound, he's frozen in place" the penguin chuckled as he touched his flipper tips to the beast. A coating of ice flew from the tips and froze the demon.

"Profesiko, is that demon freeze ray ready yet!" he yelled at the other two penguins of the new generation, Rockster, a Rico looking penguin who had Rock star like feathering, and Profesiko, a Kowalski look alike penguin with pale mech like eyes. He currently had his eyes closed and his flippers touching his head, as a bunch of mechanical parts floated around his head.

"NOT YET, ROCKSTER, I NEED SOME CELESTIAL BRONZE, A QUART OF VANILLA ICE CREAM, A CHOCOLATE BUNNY AND ELMER'S GLUE!" the penguin complied, as it spat out the various materials, that floated into the ring around Profesiko and started to combine, eventually forming into a large gray metal laser.

"It's ready now, okay fox demon thing, whatever you are, prepare to become a museum piece!" the penguins fired, as a blue laser struck the demon, but it only caused it to grow 10 times as large, and break free of the ice.

"ROARRRRRR!" The penguins then began a hasty retreat from the beast.

"WHY DID WE EVEN BOTHER COMING TO THIS WORLD, WHAT HERO LIVES HERE ANYWAY!"

"THIS IS NO MUY BEIN!"

"MMMMAAAAMMMMAAA"

"DEMONS DEFY SCIENCE, IT IS ALL WRONG!"

Back at base

"But I'm sure they're doing just fine, say why did we send them to an unexplored world anyway. Last I checked, only wierdo's like Tonto have been there, and if I remember right, didn't he get attacked by a band of ninjas or something?"

"Yes, apparently so" General chuckled seriously, "But we needed experienced and focused hands, because according to our schedule..." General turned around to face a huge calender that took up most of the wall "Today is Huntress day, a day where the Huntresses are treated to free ice cream as well as a time to work on understanding and appreciating their ideas. We can respect that, as we are all chast..."

"Um General, you are aware we've never met a female Penguin in all our..."

"True, your right Rookie, but still we want to show understanding and empathy, as well as to promote the notion that we don't have anything against Artemis, despite her being the accursed ones daughter, and we don't want this day to have a sour note in it, unlike last time..."

Flash back

"You know, I once ate a penguin, they actually taste like chicken..."

KABOOM!

End Flash Back

"In hindsight, maybe shocking that hunter with 10,000 volts of brain spark wasn't the best idea"

"You think! The hunters nearly turned us into penguin pin cushions, before, well we had to use one of our emergency Owen Jars, to knock them out"

"Also in hindsight, those things smell worse the longer you keep them locked up" Brainiac mused.

"So this time, we need to make sure, every thing goes perfectly, because Artemis has influence over Tonto, if we mess this up again, we could end up loosing our ice cream supply!"

"Now, exactly why do we keep an ice cream place open, despite the fact no non protected being can live anywhere in the New York area, for about 10,000 years unless they are behind our walls"

"It's simple really, we are the only place Tonto ships his ice cream off too, and its so good people are willing to come the extra space mile. And also, I just like ice cream"

15 minutes later

"Okay, report Penguins, we need this day to go as perfectly as possible, if not, our apprentices will never let it down!" all four of the aged Neo Penguins were rapidly sliding around the ice cream shop.

"Milkshake machines are running at maximum efficiency" Brainac was testing the machines out, as a small Chocolate was spun out, before he placed a straw into it and started sucking.

"Milkshake thickness at right levels, right before becoming too thick to suck easily, yet not watery!" As of now, Smasher was rapidly spitting out various banners, and sticking them onto the old sports flags that once adorned the walls. The banners each held the various emblems of the good Olympian Manhattan gods; the silver bow of Artemis, the green trident of Poseidon, the owl of Athena, the ghostly sword of Nico, the Caduceus of Hermes, and so on. After the banners were successfully placed, Smasher spat out hand scrubbers and spring shoes, using this unlikely pair to spring from table to table, scrubbing them clean of dust before leaving behind green table cloths, embodied with the golden H of the Hero League.

"Nice going there Smasher, good presentation" Rookie smiled, as his metal wing morphed onto spray mode, as a cleaning solution was sprayed onto the ice cream bar's glass, cleaning it perfectly, easily making the various flavors of ice cream readable; Chocolate, Vanilla, Cookie Doe, Moose Tracks, Roasted Deer, Sweet Pokeblock, Sherbert and a glowing yellow container of ice cream labeled Ambrosia.

General, who had a fumigator on his back, was currently filling the air inside the shop with 24 hour lasting girl scent, a mixture of pine, hair spray, perfume and other odors of the hunters. To prevent the penguins suffocation from the fumes, they were currently wearing gas masks.

"Okay, ice cream in fine condition, place is spic and spam, milkshakes at right levels, the air smells like huntress, with a hint of givinchy", shiver, "okay boys, I think we are ready for the huntresses, um by the way, when are they supposed to get here?" it was then that the plug in behind them started sparking. Shocked, the penguins jumped back, as electrical currents started to fly out of there, slowly forming a shape. The electrical waves were solidifying, forming into a dark hued motorbike. Bolts of thunder engraved its sidings up front, while the back wheel's spokes were shaped into the two letters G and D. The rider was in a pitch black riding suit, with a small creature sitting on this person's shoulder. It was a pale yellow mouse, whose ear tips, collar and tail were black. Its cheeks were pink dotted, and sparks were flying off them. The penguins got into a fight stance, as the person who had this mouse removed the helmet, revealing shoulder length black hair with electric blue eyes. The mouse quickly jumped onto her shoulder and squeaked.

"Pi-Pichu" apparently, the mouse was a Pichu, a baby electric mouse Pokemon. The Penguins quickly began to relax, they knew this young lady well.

"Thalia, its good to see you again, but what's with the cool new bike" this Thalia grinned, the Pichu on her shoulder doing so as well, huffing her chest, to a point she fell off her and onto the ground.

"Oh, Pichu...you see, Artemis thought it would be about time for me to get something cool, you know to be all godly and such, and to help combat Zeus better, so she had Hephaestus fix this bad girl up, call it the Static ride, gets up to 250 miles on the watt, it can turn its rider and passengers into electricity to allow ones self to travel through electrical currents, and I've finally figured out how to change it into different things with the car key's security button" to prove it, she took out a key chain, holding a few keys and a couple of keychains, saying things like Hero League 40 Yearer, another showing the Green Day Logo, one showing the silver bow and stag of Artemis, and a Camp Half Blood themed one. Clicking the alarm button, it beeped as it was covered in sparks. Pichu and the Penguins averted their eyes, and when they looked again, the thing was a black and yellow hummer. Thalia grinned, and hit the button again, as it again glowed and turned sparky, changing into a Black Mercedes SLK, a black tank with yellow highlights, from which the Penguins immediately scurried away from its huge gun, then back into the hummer

"Cool, right" Thalia grinned "And plus, because its an electric car, and I'm the goddess of Electricity, I don't have to pay for gas" by now, Pichu had gotten into the hummer and looked like it was about to drive off with it.

"Pi-Pichu-Chu!"

"Um, Thalia, you mind, GETTING THE HUMMER OUT OF OUR RESTAURANT!" General hissed. Thalia blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh, my bad" she pressed the button again as the hummer turned back into a motorcycle and vanished into an electric surge like before. The penguins let out a relived sigh.

"Thalia, where are the other hunters at anyway" Rookie asked. Thalia sighed.

"There was a slight delay, apparently a giant badger..." Rookie yelped, apparently irrational badger fear was shared by all Private descendants " had been using part of the New York Subway tunnels as its den, and the hunters had to take a brief brake to get rid of it. So I came ahead just to inform you guys" Thalia took a seat, as Pichu hopped off her shoulder and started sniffing around.

"Does that mouse have any intelligence" Brainiac yelled after the following series of events. The mouse had begun sniffing at some electrical cords, before some yellow static contacted the wires, startling Pichu. It jumped backwards, as the static climbed over the roofs and hit the sprinkler, right over Brainiac, and soaked him to the feathers. Thalia laughed after this, as did the other penguins, before Thalia spoke up.

"Oh go easy on the little cutie, she's only a baby. She only hatched a few months ago" General nodded.

"It is true, at that age we were still playing around with small sticks of Dynamite" Thalia laughed nervously at that comment.

"Don't you dare teach my little Pichu that, Pikachu would go mad if he knew I was giving his daughter Dynamite, and I don't know about you, but I don't think a fight between me and Pikachu would be the best thing right about now" see, the far future was experiencing a massive crisis; Zeus, the evil Greek god of the sky and thunder, had escaped from his prison in space and time, and had begun a fight to take his throne back and to destroy the Hero league. He had began recruiting disgruntled heroes who agree with his philosophies, and had formed the Eagle's Vengeance group, and anyone who was either of a mixed world heritage, of certain groups, or if you were among those who disposed of him, such as the Penguins and Thalia, were huge targets. Zeus was responsible for the destruction of their city, and for Private's demise...

Suddenly, a red light blared in the restaurant. The group started moving their heads in confusion.

"Did that little..."

"BRAINIAC, PICHU DID NOT CAUSE THIS!" Thalia yelled. Pichu had crawled back over to Thalia, now sitting on her shoulder again. General and Rookie were listening intently.

"Let's see, five short rings, then one long bloop, followed by a flash of light, which warning signal is that again" General was pondering in confusion.

"It's pretty obvious this is alert 53-R" the penguins looked at Rookie in shock.

"NO, ED HAS TAKEN OVER THE UNIVERSE, TURNED INTO A _VAMPIRUS TWILIGHIS_, is that how you pronounce it, GAINED THE ABILITY TO TALK TO ANIMALS, AND HAS ZEUS IN HIS HEAD LIKE AN EGYPTIAN GOD!" Thalia and Pichu looked on in confusion at this really strange scenario. Rookie shook his head.

"No, that's alert 53.2-VT-UT-GA-ZEH, this is an alert that someone's dug a tunnel, and has now entered the treasure catacombs" now everyone was shocked.

"WHAT, NO! QUICKLY, WE MUST INVESTIGATE!" General charged ahead, towards the levers, followed by the others. As they approached the levers, 5 white flashes of light rang out, hitting everyone except Thalia, covering them in form fitting white suits. As they got to the levers, Thalia rose an eyebrow.

"Hey, no suit for me?" Brainiac turned to answer her.

"Well, your not affected by the radiation contamination down below, but we are. Some of us, aren't immortal like you" as he finished the sentence, Pichu jumped up and grabbed a lever, before holding on as her weight brought it down, falling back to the ground as a result. A giant, human sized egg fell from the ceiling, hitting Thalia, covering her in yellow yoke. The Penguins stiffled laughs as she shook the sticky substance off her.

"Hey, this isn't funny!" Rookie grinned.

"Depends, it is from our end. Um, Pichu that was the wrong lever" Pichu blushed.

"Pi-Chu!" she jumped back up onto the other lever, and brought it down. Landing in the Penguin themed roller coaster, it sped off immediately, doing dozens of gut wrenching turns.

"WHEEEEE!" Smasher was yelling in glee, as were Rookie and Pichu. General and Brainiac seemed bored, and Thalia was gripping the sides of the coaster in terror, her knuckles turning white. See, despite being the daughter of the accursed one, Zeus, she was afraid of heights, like the dark abyss that lay under the ride. Finally the ride stopped, and they jumped out, when General took notice of something. Thalia's grip had left huge dents in her car.

"Your paying to fix that" he said simply. Thalia seemed too terrified to respond.

"Um, General, we have more important things to do then remind Thalia about repairs, someone could be stealing a vital artifact, we must act quickly, we can't allow the eagles..." Brainiac was interrupted by Rookie

"Do we even know its the Eagles?"

"...I'm 90% sure, but we need to make sure they don't steal any of our more dangerous stuff, they can't get Aegis..."

"YOU HAVE MY SHIELD!" General ignored her as he continued for Brainiac.

"...Or the Musical-Videoclip-Inator/Musical-Video-Mind-Control-Inator, or the Relic Fragment, or Junior, the possibly deactivated Nuclear Bomb..."

"YOU BIRDS HAVE A BLOODY NUCLEAR BOMB, DI IMMORALES DON'T YOU REALIZE HOW DANGEROUS THOSE ARE!"

"Uh huh" Smasher nodded.

"That's why we grabbed it, we are experimenting to make small penguin nuclear bombs, safe for Smasher's and Rockster's storage, but never mind we have some intruders to trap" Smasher started coughing up something, as 5 ear pieces were tossed out, landing with each person, aside for Pichu. With a wave, the penguins ran into the catacombs. Thalia and Pichu shook their heads.

"Honestly, a Nuclear Bomb, I need to get payed for this" Thalia and Pichu ran off to search as well...

"The Ape Truely suit is accounted for!" General reported, looking over a display case with a sort of cardboard box like suit, with yellow and blue robes and a umbrella like radar antenna. Nearby it were a pair of lanterns, labeled Zebra Ghost Lanterns, and a black cube like thing, in a glass case, that was labeled "The chimeric animal fuser crystal of Wu the Wise"

"Junior is safely non explody!" Rookie reported from another section, a deep pit, which held at the bottom of it a large black sphere. This was at the end of one of the extra tunnels in the museum complex. Alongside of the hall immediately before it was a animal head trophy showing a boar, whose name below it read "Ratface the Boar", a small shot gun hung on a rack, with a caption under it stated "This shotgun was used to kill Lenny by George", a tiny sewing needle hung in a glass case, the caption under that stated "This is the sword of Despereaux" and a reinforced glass box containing a dozen clear cases, all containing pharmaceutical drugs, labeled "Ty-Pan-Oromine, do not allow pregnant woman to expose themselves or ingest this product unless they want their children to develop eye problems, silver eyes and telekinetic powers"

"The Original wing is secure!" Thalia and Pichu were running down the original wing of pilfered goods, glancing at the many different objects from across the worlds. She briefly stopped at her shield, before leaving it behind.

"Pi?" Pichu asked. Thalia sighed.

"That shield is one of Zeus's symbols, one of his most feared weapons. Athena, and now I, I guess, have decided not to use this shield ever again" She didn't look back.

"This is Brainiac, the main lair is secure, no intruders are sensed" he was rapidly pressing buttons. "I'm activating the Phinedroids and Ferbots now!" a hundred dozen or so metal robot replicas of Phineas and Ferb burst their way through a locked door, circling around Brainiac. The Penguins had obtained the robots in Dr. Doofemsmirtz's will, and now employed them as emergency repair men, robots, whatever.

"Okay robots, here's what you guys are going to do today, you need to go and repair the breach in the lair, and also you need to invent some sort of machine dohicky that sucks away and neutralizes radiated air!" the robots's eyes glowed bright yellow, before they ran out, eager to do the job given to them.

"HEEE HEE HHOOOO VVVVVVGGGGGMMMM!" Smasher yelled out in glee. General, somehow understanding it, reprimended the Penguin.

"NO, THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE PLAYING HEROES QUEST, THE LOST GUARDIANS, AND NO, I DON'T CARE THAT YOUR TRYING FOR ECHINDA ON EXTREME MODE, IS THE VIDEO GAME ROOM SECURE!"

"UH HUH!"

"Oh, then fine, so apparently this fiend isn't after our nuclear war head, or our creature combining crystal, what is this person after then?" General asked to no one in particular. It was then that Thalia spoke up, but her voice was nervous.

"Um, I think I've found what's been stolen" General stopped in his tracks, as did the others.

"Well, what has been stolen, don't leave us hanging Thalia, what is it!"

"Its, the Musical-Videoclip-Inator/Musical-Video-Mind-Control-Inator!" The Penguins yelped.

"Not, not that one! That device could allow..."

"For an annoying tune, or command, to get stuck inside your head, making you follow it without thought. We can't allow that to get into the Eagle's hands!" Thalia closed her eyes, as she extended her mind into the surrounding city ruins. After about 5 seconds, she reopened her eyes.

"I've got the guy, he's heading towards Central Park, specifically to the ruins of the old Obelisk!"

"Well then Mrs. Grace, bring up that bike of yours and get us there!"

"But Lady Artemis..."

"Good point, Pichu stay here and wait for Lady Artemis in the ice cream parlor, last I checked she should be able to understand you"

"Pi-CHU-PI!"

"Pichu, please for me" Thalia asked nicely. Pichu sighed and jumped off, scampering back to the coaster, as Thalia summoned her bike in Hummer mode.

A few seconds later

A dark cloaked figure was rapidly approaching the ruins of the Obelisk where the original penguins fought the feral Marlene, where a group of linen wearing humans, the house of life, a group that served Zeus, were waiting. Behind the figure was a large gray computer machine, being dragged behind him by way of a string of fire, that seemed to come out the figures, um tailbone. They were physically unprotected from the radiation, but in truth, dark auras of Zeus's force surrounded them, blocking the radiation from harming them.

"It took you long enough" one of the Magicians grumbled. The figure growled, a sound that really didn't sound human.

"Well excuse me, but those Penguins have it so no one can warp in this city, this little Obelisk trick of yours better work..." he was cut short as a nearby light post sparked suddenly, as Thalia's RV flew from above and crash landed onto the ground before them, as Thalia and the Neo Penguins burst out. The figure clapped in a mocking way.

"Why, if it isn't one of our favorite traitors to the throne of Zeus, dear me, Daddy's not going to be happy when your brought to him, Grace!" the figure removed his hood, revealing a pale face with long blond hair, slightly pale with age, and pointed ears.

"Why, if it isn't Kuyou, the Youko" General pointed his flipper. This Kuyou laughed.

"Why, the bird actually has a brain, but I have no business with you dumb animals, I'll just be borrowing this stupid inator, and once its modified, you will all be chanting "His name is ZEUS and we're do what he says, woo woo!" Thalia glared daggers at the man, as a straight series of electric currents coursed across her arm. A spear solidified from the staticy mess.

"Magicians, handle those stupid birds, I will take care of this, little human, myself!" Kuyou grinned, as he was coated in a dark fiery aura, coarsing with static. He laughed evilly.

"Yes, Thalia Grace, daughter of our Lord Zeus and an alcoholic human female starlet from the 80's, see I know all about the difference between you and most others of Olympus. Your species of immortal has its strengths, and its weaknesses, and prepare to suffer from your weaknesses, in my true form, a form that has sometimes been called a god itself!" the aura faded around him, as he appeared in his true form, a blue tinted humanoid with mostly the same features, but with a heavily muscled body, multiple blue line tatoos, a fiery aura around him, including a flaming tail and a evil laugh. Battle then began!

Thalia charged straight at Kuyou, who spun his fiery tail around as a shield, blocking a strike by her spear. Growling, Thalia sent a blast of thunder straight at him, who sent a pillar of fire at the blast to counter it. The two forces collided, before the lightning overwhelmed the fire and blasted Kuyou, sending him flying. He landed on top of a ruined fountain, melting part of the concrete away, before he sent a blast of fire into Thalia, sending her into the air. She regained control, before sending another blast of electricity at the fire fox, who nimbly dodged it. He jumped and punched Thalia in the face, sending her flying into the earth, before she responded with a bolt of her own into him.

The Penguins were not having any of a better time at it, as the Magicians had formed themselves into a battle circle, all of their backs were covered, as blasts of magic, signified by glowing hieroglyphs just seconds before the magic occurred.

"Take this you wannabe Potters!" Brainaic focused as a bolt of brain static flew at a magician, who flashed some Hieroglyphs, as a fire ball met the attack head on. Smasher was going crazy, coughing up bombs and sticks of dynamite and sending them at the magicians, who kept using spells to knock the Dynamite away, blowing up craters across the once green park.

"MWUUUUUHHHHHH!" Smasher coughed up a cannon and let out a huge blast of metal. The blast flew straight at a magician, who quickly cast a spell, as the deadly metal turned into a block of cheese and harmlessly crashed to the ground.

"Okay, I will not Mozerella that!" General made the bad pun as he let out a eye laser, blasting at the magicians, as Rookie sent a blue laser at them with his metal arm. But the attacks were all redirected, or turned into blocks of cheese. The Penguins were quickly tiring, this would be bad if it kept on.

"PICHU!" a war cry suddenly rang out. From the sky, a blast of yellow energy, the thunderbolt attack, flew and struck Kuyou, who stumbled back from its intensity. The little yellow mouse was here, and she had brought reinforcements. A couple dozen girls, of ages varying between maybe 8 or so to about 15, all in silver jackets, pants and other combat fatigues. They all had bows in their hands, quivers on their backs, and swords on their hips. Gas masks were on their mouths, and silver auras covered them, protecting them from the radiation.

"Yes, its the Hunters of Artemis!" Rookie cheered.

"Oh Styx" Kuyou grumbled. In the front of this army stood a similarly garbed 12 year old girl with auburn hair and a large silver bow. She had a grin on her face.

"Sorry we're late Thalia, mind if we end this show quickly?" This girl asked. Thalia, who had just blasted another bolt at Kuyou, smiled with relief.

"Be free to, Lady Artemis" she gave a hand signal, as the girls let loose a volley of arrows. They flew with amazing accuracy, flying straight at Kuyou and the magicians alone, not at the machine or the Penguins. Kuyou erected a wall of fire around him, but an arrow still managed to graze his skin, the celestial bronze sending a huge wave of pain across this Youkai's body. The other arrows struck the magicians, causing them to collapse, dead. But before the last one fell, he spoke an enchantment, as the Obelisk activated. Kuyou desperately ran for it, and even getting another arrow impeded into his knee, he still managed to jump through as the portal closed.

"Barzul, he got away" Artemis cursed. The exhausted Penguins and Thalia waddled/walked up to her, with smiles.

"It's okay, we took out some magicians and probably took that guy out of the picture for now. And, its still Huntress day, and its Ice Cream, on us" All the hunters cheered, even Artemis smiled.

"Pi-Pi-Chu-Pichu!"

Meanwhile

"WHY WON'T THIS FOX STOP CHASING US!"

"(Strange mumbling from Rockster)"

Oh, and for the new penguin record...

Amigo Spanish accented, stun gun ended flipper points

Captain Laid Back leader, freezing tipped flipper points

Rockster Insane Rico like talents, fire unleashing flipper tips

Profesiko Intelligent, Technopath


	16. Halloween 2

The Penguins are in a special effects studio, the four original ones that is. Take no head to the KO'D employees currently being stuffed into a closet.

"Perimeter secure Skipper" Kowalski informed him. Skipper grinned evilly.

"Boys, its time for operation; Halloween Special Music Video!"

* * *

_(Dark smoke fills a town decorated for Halloween, surrounding the penguins, who are oddly dressed up for this occasion; Private was painted to resemble a Flamingo, Kowalski was dressed like a biker, Rico was in a Dorthy from the Wizard of OZ get up and Skipper was dressed like a Ghost, cliche sheet over him and all)_

Boys and girls of every age wouldn't you like to see something strange?

(_The Penguins manage to sneak their way into the trick or treat bags of Ben, Kiki, Omi and Jade, quietly eating all their candy_)

Come with us and you will see, this is our town of Halloween.

(_Kowalski trips and gets stuck in the mouth a screaming carved pumpkin_)

This is Halloween, this is Halloween, pumpkins scream in the dead of night. (_Cue scream_)

(_The Penguins ring a doorbell, as a couple of of old timers come out with candy bowls. The Penguins knock them out conscious and take all the candy and run) _

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene, trick or treat (till the neighbours come and die of fright).

(_Rico chainsaws a flagpole in half, before he regurgitates a new one, adorned with a Penguin themed flag_)

It's our town, everybody scream, in this town of Halloween.

(_The Penguins approach a dark alley, where a strange mix of growling and clicking is heard. A horrendous creature, a mammal with no hair, sickly gray skin, eyes that appear red from video effect, a large head with barely any visible eyes, and large front limbs, endowed with sharp, metal crushing claws slowly walked out. This creature, also known as a Future Predator, scared the Penguins away with a vicious growl_)  
I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red.

(_The Penguins are running down a series of stairs, when a strange bit of growling is heard. Rico spat out a bomb, which was then promptly dropped. A oddly Tonto like voice screamed in pain_)

I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair. This is Halloween, this is Halloween

(_Skipper looks alert_)

Halloween

(_Kowalski looks absolutely terrified_)

Halloween

(_Private looks like he's about to scream_)

Halloween

(_Rico looks murderous)_

Halloween

(_Tonto runs past the penguins, somehow unharmed, with a Pumpkin stuck on his head_)

In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song.

(_The Penguins manage to catch Tonto, and remove his Pumpkin, only to find that this wasn't Tonto, but Shadow the Hedgehog somehow. The speedy Hedgehog knocks the Penguins down and speeds off_)

In this town, don't we love it now, everybody's waiting for the next surprise.

(_The Penguins manage to catch the sight of another Tonto, this time peering out of a trashcan_)

'Round that corner, then, hiding in the trash can, something's waiting to pounce and howl you'll.. scream!

(_The Penguins grab hold of Tonto's Trashcan and send it rolling down the hill, before it collided with that of a cart, owned by a green wearing old man_) (_MY CABBAGES_)

This is halloween, red and black and slimy green, aren't you scared?

(_The Penguins run down to check on Tonto, but find that this wasn't Tonto, but really the green and black Monkey mastermind, Mojo Jojo. The Penguins chuck a cabbage at him and leave_)

Well, that's just fine, say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice, ride with the moon in the dead of night.

(_The Penguins sneak up on a group of school children, before the kids turned around, and scream. The Penguins laugh, only to find a shadowed Vampire behind them, who they then attack_)

Everybody scream, everybody scream! In our town of Halloween.

(_They attack the vampire and Skipper kicks him in the face, causing a mask to fall off. This was in reality the black haired, green eyed Percy Jackson. The penguins growl and attack him_)

I am the clown with the tear-away face, here in a flash and gone without a trace.

(_Percy summons the water from a nearby fire hydrant and blasts the Penguins into the air, causing them to fly through the sky. They crash to the ground, to find Tonto waiting for them again_)

I am the who when you call "Who's there?", I am the wind blowing through your hair.

(_They again attack Tonto, only to push him into the moonlight, when he changes into the blue haired, X scared Saix. He growls with inhumane wildness, causing the Penguins to flee for their lives_)

I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright.

(_The Penguins run all the way to a school, where they pant and regroup, only to find Tonto again_)

This is Halloween, this is Halloween,

(_Tonto is attacked by the Penguins_)

Halloween

(_Private pulls off a mask, apparently this Tonto is in reality Alice_)

Halloween

(_Kowalski pulls yet another mask off, revealing that this Alice is not Alice, but in reality, it is reality Tonto's friend, Omni_)

Halloween

(_Then Rico pulls off the final mask, so this isn't Tonto, or Alice, or Omni, but the bald lord of darkness, Lord Voldemort_)

Halloween

(_The Penguins scream and run away for their lives, narrowly avoiding dozens of killing curses_)

Tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare, that's our job but we're not mean in our town of Halloween.

(_They finally stop running, to find their Halloween costumes wrecked, when they notice a light on in their base_)

In this town, don't we love it now, everyone's waiting for the next surprise.

(_Tonto's head pops out, with all the penguins chocolate currently smeared on his face_)

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee, make you jump out of your skin!

(_The Penguins, now really ticked, attack this Tonto, who screams in fear_)

This is Halloween, everybody scream, won't you please make way for a very special guy.

(_They can't pull off this Tonto's mask, showing this to be the real Tonto, who is now cowering in the corner_)

Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch, everyone hail to the pumpkin king. Now, this is Halloween, this is Halloween.

(_Skipper looks shocked_)

Halloween

(_Private looks terrified_)

Halloween

(_Kowalski looks disturbed_)

Halloween

(_Rico looks ticked off_)

Halloween

(This wasn't really Halloween, but some sort of "Tonto"ween

In this town, we call home everyone hail to the pumpkin song.

* * *

The Penguins are in their base, letting off Party streamers and pretty much going nuts with joy. Skipper is hoisting a golden trophy.

"That Tontoween video was a stroke of genius! We won the Halloween Video Contest!" Skipper repeated as the Penguins cheered. Tonto, who had been sipping a coke in the back of the room, spoke up.

"I'd be more cautious if I were you. You only beat Artemis by one vote, and if I know one thing about Greek Gods, its that they hate loosing. And seeing as you gloated about it openly in her face, called her lame, and then blew up a confetti bomb, I'd say she's going to be ticked" Kowalski grinned.

"Tonto you silly human, our base is protected from all violent acts coming from arrows, deer and explosive girl scout cookies. Nothing Artemis can do can harm us" but then, a strange moonbeam of light hit Tonto, as he started screaming in pain. The penguins started to step away, as Tonto's features began to change. He got hairier, and more canine. A loud howl split the air. Tonto, had turned into a werewolf!

"Um, skipper, when did Artemis learn how to turn people into Werewolves?" Private asked terrified. Kowalski studerred.

"Well... I'd have...to guess, that um, well being the Greek Moo...n goddess..., she can!" The Penguins run from the now monster Tonto.

**A/N. Tonto is not like that permanently, just for this one night. So, you get him back 100 percent safe Omni.**


	17. Beelzebub and the Golden Coin

Okay, to help show off the new year...

A past chapter

Lightning coarsed through the sky above as three of the four original penguins Skipper, Kowalski and Private were examining a golden coin. Now, as far as gold coins go, it didn't seem that odd, but said coin had a strange word of it, Ivlivs.

"So, what is the deal with this coin anyway? And why did Tonto seem to want it examined so badly?" Skipper commented as he leaned against the wall of their original base. Kowalski nibbled on it with his beak, and shockingly it went through his beak like it was a hologram.

"Egad!"

"Cheese and crackers!"

"Interesting shock words aside" Kowalski held the coin into the light as he continued to examine it "This coin appears to be some sort of Celestic Bronze like metal, a monster killer. But being pure penguin, the three of us are immune to it, interesting"

"Um, are you sure we aren't overcompensating about this coin. After all, it could just be a drachma" Private reasoned. Kowalski shook his head.

"No, we have a whole safe of coins we grabbed from Iris's temple after Rico's little escapade with the celestial bronze chainsaw..." they were lost for words about describing their lost comrade "but anyway, this coin isn't a drachma, if fact I wonder..."

"Wonder what, Kowalski?" Skipper demanded.

"COIN, TRANSFORM!" Kowalski yelled. The coin didn't do anything.

"And that was, what?"

"Sorry Skipper, I was expecting it to do something" he knocked the coin off the table, and it flipped a few times, and then transformed into a golden sword. The penguins stared at it in shock.

"So, that's what it does. We must send word to Tonto immediately, and to collect our 50 dollar research payment!" But they had no idea they were being watched.

In a darkened room

A dark figure, the darkness obscuring all but his piercing, electric blue eyes, was staring at a monitor intently. His eyes widened as he saw, through a secret bug in the Penguin's security system, they successfully activate the coins power.

"Blast those birds and Tonto, they have Ivlivs, and now all my work to silence that part of me" he groaned as he briefly flashed white, but held it back, like one would repress a belch or something "is going to be more difficult, than before. If that coin gets into that idiot Percy's, or that failure of a daughter of mine's hands...JULIEN YOU USELESS LUMP OF FUR!"

"Yes my dark lord of lightning whose made it so I can't speak his name" the dark armored lemur appeared to the stranger in a dark portal. These last few years, however, hadn't been kind to the lemur. His tail was now covered in bloody, matted fur, and he now had a scar running down his right eye.

"Be silent you pathetic mammal! I'm in need of your, services. I need you to destroy the Penguins, as inconspicuously as possible. You can still control the heartless, so make it look like they destroyed those birds once and for all, and then you must destroy the coin they have"

"Yes my lord, um by the way can I get a raise!"

"I SAVED YOU FROM THE GRAVE YOU IDIOTIC MONKEY, YOU WILL DO AS I SAY AND NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT IT!"

"I'm a lemur, not a monkey"

Back on City Zoo

Appearing via dark portal on top of the Zoo's bell tower, the lemur rubbed his hands together, before he began chanting. Now, this is not necessary for summoning heartless, but Julian is well, Julian.

"Dark sky spirits, HEED MY CRY! From the depths of darkness, the high reaches of night, and the bowels of hate, bring forth, the tormentor of the isle of flies and unruly children, rise and destroy them all, great Beelzebub!"

From the ground, a dark mist began forming, as the shadows flew into it and began to meld into a greater being. The shape soon began to take a distinct form. Its left arm, was a large spear, tapped off with a edge mixing Celestial Bronze and mortal steel. It was linked to a green body, with hair covering it in a way that resembled vines. The other arm was huge, with a giant arm for crushing things, and short, stubby legs. The heartless emblem adorned this arm like a tattoo. Its head was a snarling boars, with chipped tusks and yellow teeth. (This OC heartless is based off the Novel, The Lord of the Flies, that I was forced to read recently)

"ROARRRR!" The dark Julian cheered.

"YES, IT IS BEAUTIFUL! NOW MY PET, DESTROY!" the beast roared again, before turning on Julian.

"Hey, wait, what are you..." it pointed at him as a dozen darkball heartless flew from the shadows and attacked him. Julian activated his red lightsabre.

"HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME HEARTLESS!" Julian yelled as he quickly sliced the heartless away, before Beelzebub grabbed him with his giant arm, and ate him. Julian screamed, as his lightsabre clanked to the ground. The lemur was no more. It was then that the Penguins burst out, and reacted in horror.

"GREAT HOOVER DAM!"

"THAT THING IS UGLY!"

"Um skipper, I think it ate Julian" Skipper glared at the private.

"Well that's at least one good thing. Though the guy was finally gone. But never mind that boys!" they drew their blasters they had in the first chapter "ITS TIME TO TAKE HIM ON!"

"ROARR!" The penguins started firing. With its giant arm, the beast blocked the attacks, before it charged. The earth shook with each step as it shot its spear out.

"Evasive maneuvers!" the penguins avoided a spear strike before Skipper flipped the Ivilis coin he still had on him. This time it transformed into a golden javelin.

"Wait, what happened to sword mode, well this is better than nothing..." Skipper shot the now javelin straight at the heartless. The spear struck it in the chest, as it began to roar in fury.

"Now boys, now!" The Penguins jumped and blasted with a fury into the beast. It stumbled backwards, its its giant arm tried to remove the spear. The penguins blasting continued, before it managed to knock it out of itself. The coin clattered to the ground, before it roared and charged at them. With its huge hand, it demolished part of the Penguin exhibit fence, and took a chunk off the concrete top as well.

"No, our base is open to the sky, attack!" Skipper jumped into the air and opened fire, the laser blasts doing little against such a powerful heartless.

"This is a job for science, or should I say the Auto Slap Rubber Glove Blaster!" Kowalski had the weapon from a few chapters ago as hundreds of pairs of gloves were blasted and sent flying at the monster like machine gun fire. They immediately began to distract the monster.

"Now, for the new Electro Pulse cannon!" a giant, compared to the penguins, blaster with a static ball thing on it was now being held by Skipper. Firing, a huge blast of static electricity struck the beast, and knocked it down. Trouble being, it completely destroyed the top of the base.

"NO, CURSE YOU BLOWHOLE!"

"Skipper, Blowhole has nothing to do with this" Private yelled as he returned, apparently having been retrieving Ivilis.

"He doesn't?" Beelzebub was done yet, it rose from the base, and roared into the sky. A huge ball of darkness began to gather in its large hand, as a huge dark laser flew straight at the penguins.

"FRANKLINS FEET!"

"WAHHHH!"

"SWEET RUSHMORE, BEHIND ME! GOOD THING I HAVE THIS!" Skipper tossed the pulse cannon behind them, and activated the Aegis shield they had found, and Thalia had lost. The huge golden bronze shield activated, spreading from a bracelet of bronze on Skipper's arm and covering him with room to spare, that his other penguin comrades took advantage of. The blast struck home, but the shield held firm, but it was being pushed back inch by inch. The dark energy pored around them like a stone would in a rushing river.

"URG!"

"NO, WERE PINNED LIKE FLIES SKIPPER! WE CAN'T BLAST FROM HERE, WE'RE BE HEARTLESS FOOD IN NANOSECONDS! WE MAY BE DOOMED!"

"Holy Dursely!" Private whimpered. But from above the distant Empire State building, a new person was observing the situation. The setting sun obscured her appearance, but some data could be seen. She had a black hooded robe, not so different from Organization 13, with a goat skin cloak as a cape. Intense eyes were visible under the hood, as was a single strand of chocolate brown hair.

"Ivilis..." she said to herself stunned, before jumping from roof top to roof top in an amazing burst of speed. She quickly appeared above the ongoing battle.

"It is, and those Penguins are in need of help. They fight like a legion, I'll give them that, FEATHER STORM!" from her hand, a storm of peacock feathers flew like a miniature typhoon. The feathers flew and struck the heartless, with amazing power. The giant heartless was sent flying into the stars, before it exploded into dark particles, as two hearts vanished, the heart that made it, and Julian's. The mysterious stranger landed next to the exhausted penguins, who eyed her in confusion.

"Hera?" Skipper said confused. The new comer shook her head.

"I'm not, but in some ways I am. My name, is of no importance. I have little time, so I ask of you, I must have Ivilis back. You may keep your notes on it, however, share them not with anyone of the world of Olympian Manhattan" Skipper aimed a blaster at her.

"And why, should I give it to you?" The stranger waved her hands, and the blaster was knocked out of his flippers.

"Because, it is the property of my champion, now hand it over!" grumbling, they tossed her the coin, which she caught with ease. She smiled.

"I am impressed, birds, by your show of prowess in battling that powerful heartless. Here, I can't use my full powers, but I can do you one service" she sent a blast of golden light into the air, as a deed rolled up like a scroll fell to them. They grabbed it gingerly.

"I believe your base is now compromised. With this, you may obtain a place for a new one. Call it, the blessing of the last true god of the Republic and Empire" with that cryptic note, the stranger vanished. The Penguins looked dumbstrucked...

"Um Skipper, there's a mortgage on it, Tonto' better be willing to help on that"


End file.
